


Al min kærlighed

by BeTheCasToMyDean



Category: Metallica
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCasToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheCasToMyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in an abusive relationship and doesn't think her life can get better. She finally escapes from her ex and finds herself in the arms of none other than Lars Ulrich from Metallica. Will the reader be able to escape her past relationship and be safe again? Or will Cole reclaim her as his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs by Metallica. I also know both James and Lars are happily married. This was written just for fun. Enjoy :)

“Shit! Is it really that late?!” You said as you glanced at the clock on your work desk. Your boss asked you to stay after work and finish one of the daily reports. This was becoming a regular thing, and your boyfriend didn't like it. Not at all. Sure you were thrilled that your boss chose you to stay out of everyone else. For one, the overtime was something you used to your advantage, and two you didn't really want to go home... Not with him there.

Sighing and grabbing your purse you switched the desk light off and headed for the main entrance to finish locking up. You had been with Essential Graphics for 2 years, and for about a year now Jace, your boss, had asked you to stay later than usual to do various things. You happily obliged and put the overtime you earned into your savings. Something only you knew about which was probably for the best. 

After making sure the doors were securely locked you made your way to your car. Checking your phone you noticed you had ten missed calls and three voice mail. “Great...” You muttered in annoyance. “Here's to hoping he'd be asleep.” You buried your head in your hands and hunched over the steering wheel trying to calm your breathing. You had been saving your overtime for a year now. So close to your end goal you could taste it. You only had to save $200 more, and you would be on your way to California, and more specifically away from your current boyfriend. 

Cole wasn't the angel everyone perceived him to be. Not in the slightest. You had been to hell and back with him, and you had the bruises to prove it. You did your best to cover them up, but foundation and powder only go so far. Sure people noticed, but you would always make some believable excuse to deter the conversation elsewhere. “Maybe I'll get lucky enough and he will be passed out drunk.” You said as you started your car and maneuvered out of the parking lot. 

You drove in silence the whole fifteen minutes it took to get home. Closing your eyes, you mentally prepared your mind and body for what you inevitably were going to endure as soon as you crossed the threshold of your house. Your knuckles were white as you gripped the door handle to your 2008 Pontiac and you tried to calm your breathing. He didn't like when you showed fear. It was fuel in the fire. Quickly and quietly you approached the front door and strained to listen. Trying to listen to see if Cole was awake. 

Sliding the key into the lock and turning it shouldn't sound so loud, but it did then. You slowly opened the door and the smell of alcohol hit you like a freight train. Your heart thudded in your chest as you grasped the chain on your purse to keep it from making noise and toed your tennis shoes off. As you walked past the living room things felt eerily quiet. When you got to the hall big strong hands grabbed you and shoved you hard against the wall knocking the pictures onto the floor. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Jesus Cole! You scared me! Jace asked me to stay late again. I had to finish the daily report. I'm sorry I was so late.”

“It's fucking ten thirty Y/N. Who is he?! Who the FUCK is he??!”

“There is no he Cole. There is only you.”

 

**SMACK** His hand collided with the right side of your face. You tasted copper a clear indication that your lip was split open. Tears threatened to escape your eyes, but you wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

“Don't you EVER lie to me Y/N. You're mine and I won't let anyone else have you. If I can't have you no one else can. You can't win and you can't escape. There's no way out baby.” 

****

He gave you a look of pure menace as he flung you to the floor. You instinctively put your hands out to catch yourself, and winced as pain shot up your right arm. You knew it was probably broken, but you couldn't think about that right now. You had to get out of there. Putting as much force behind your foot as you could you kicked him in the shin sending him to the floor on the opposite side of the hall. You held your throbbing wrist to your chest as you hobbled as fast as you could to grab your keys and purse. 

****

Getting away would have been to easy. You knew that. Cole was on you in a matter of seconds. He gripped your hair hard sending pain rocketing through your skull. 

****

“You'll pay for that bitch. Good for nothing that's what you are.”

****

You tried to kick, hit, punch, anything to get him to loosen his grip. Nothing seemed to work. You heard the tell tale sound of him flipping open his switchblade. You couldn't help it, you let the tears fall this time. Pleading him, begging him to stop. 

****

“Please Cole! Please....don't.... you don't want to do this.... We can work this out. Just let me go, and we will talk.”

****

“Oh sweetheart, we are way past the talking stage.” 

****

He firmly pressed it to your throat, not realizing he was giving you a way out. You had to do this fast if you were going to get away. Tucking your chin to your chest you bit down on his wrist as hard as you could. He yelped in pain and dropped the knife, but not before it cut you. You grabbed your purse and keys and dashed out the front door to your car. Barely making it inside you jammed the key in the ignition and squealed the tires as you backed out of the driveway and onto to the main road. 

****

 

****

Finally able to calm your breathing and let the adrenaline die down you let the tears flow. You pulled into an alley way and parked to keep yourself from getting into an accident. Your cries soon became sobs and you hunched over the steering wheel in pain from the events that just took place. You barely even noticed the loud music coming from the club or the dozens of people going in and out of the back entrance. Your vision became blurry and you suddenly felt light headed. Moving your left hand up to your neck you felt the wetness there. Pulling it back to see you noticed that Cole must have nicked you pretty good, and you needed to get to a hospital fast before you succumbed to unconsciousness. 

****

You kept your left hand on your neck to apply pressure and awkwardly reached for the door handle with your right hand. Biting back the urge to scream from the immense pain you felt, you opened to drivers door and staggered out of the car. You began to move toward the noise of the band and found your way in through the back exit. Looking for someone, anyone, to help you. You heard muffled voices and made your way towards them. Praying you didn't pass out before you got there. 

****

A deep voice filled your ears along with an accented one. You couldn't quite put your finger on where the other man was from, but that wasn't at the top of your list of concerns right now. As you got closer to the door you could hear their conversation clearly now. 

****

“C'mon James we always open with Creeping Death. It's tradition man! We can play Fade to Black later on in the set list.” 

****

“Don't you think it's time for a change Lars? I mean we've played the same opener for years. Don't make me beg you!” 

****

“Ugh.. James... don't push it. Maybe the next show we will switch things up, but for now let's just stick to--”

****

You cut their moment off as you fell through the door. You couldn't speak. You couldn't hardly breathe. You just laid there shock taking over you as you saw them scramble toward you. 

****

“JESUS FUCK! James!! Call a doctor! Shit! Hey, hey sweetheart. It's okay. I've got you. Just hang in there, and we will get you some help. Shhh. Just stay with me.”

****

You heard shouting and a soothing voice, but you couldn't make out anything they were saying. You were cradled in the shorter ones arms, and the last thing you remembered before darkness overcame you were beautiful frightened green eyes.

****


	2. Until It Sleeps

When you came to you became aware of a number of things. You heard beeping of machines, and murmuring of voices somewhere in the distance. You smelled disinfectant, and you knew you were probably in a hospital. Which meant bills... Oh man you couldn't afford this. Something else that caught your attention was the feel of someone else's hand in yours. You feared it was Cole, and was about to jerk your hand back while trying your best to scream for a nurse, but then you remembered. Last nights events came flooding back into your mind. Flash after flash of what happened. Escaping Cole, the adrenaline of driving to find help, the music, the smell of sweat, and.... eyes. Those piercing frightful green eyes. 

Slowly you opened your eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light and to clear your blurry vision. You noticed two men in your room. They looked familiar, but you couldn't quite place them. The taller one was asleep on the couch in the room. He looked pretty uncomfortable all folded up wearing his black jeans that were painted on.. you were sure of that. He had a white tank top with a black cut off leather vest that had numerous patches on it. His blonde hair was tousled messily into a mini mohawk. The shorter one was grasping your uninjured left hand with his other one supporting his head like a pillow. He had looser fitting jeans on with a form fitting black t-shirt that had some writing on it. He didn't look any more comfortable than the other man. 

Why were they so familiar? You racked your brain trying to place them as you felt the shorter one shift his movement in the chair. Noticing you were awake he yelled over his shoulder to wake the taller man. 

“James! Hey James she's awake! Get a nurse.”

James startled awake and sat up to rub his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

“Shit man, you scared me. I'll go grab a nurse and get us some coffee. You want your usual Uli?”

“Yeah that sounds great thanks Het.”

The man called James left the room then and disappeared down the hall. You were still digging in your mind to place them when the other one spoke to you while rubbing light circles on the back of your hand with his thumb. 

“Hey there, you gave us quite a scare back at the concert. We almost lost you.”

You smiled and licked your lips so you could try and speak, but he placed his index finger over your lips to stop you. 

“Shhh it's okay, don't try to talk. Don't wanna split your stitches open. Just relax and we can talk about what happened later. Well we will talk, you on the other hand should probably refrain from that for the time being. I have a pad of paper and a pen. Can you squeeze my hand if you are able to write? 

You felt a jolt of electricity go through you at his touch. You shivered as you gave his hand a firm squeeze and he smiled. He had a genuine smile with trusting green eyes. 

“You cold? Here let me get you another blanket.”

He must have noticed your shiver. He returned a moment later and tucked a blanket around you. 

“There that should do it. Ah Hell, where are my manners. I didn't even introduce myself! Well wait, you probably already know who we are huh?”

He looked at you expectantly, and you tried your best to shake your head no while giving a sheepish look. He grasped your hand again and chuckled a little at your embarrassment. 

“It's okay, you've been through a lot. No need to be embarrassed. My name is Lars, Lars Ulrich, and the giant that is getting a nurse for you and coffee for me is James Hetfield. We play in a band called Metallica.”

You were sure you had died and this was some sort of Heaven. A joke maybe? You squeezed your eyes shut and opened them again trying to wake up, but nothing was changing. This was real. The founders of the greatest heavy metal band in existence had come to your rescue. You made eye contact with Lars then, and you were sure your eyes were as big as saucers. 

He beamed at you and smoothed his thumb over your hand again. James returned then with a nurse and some coffee. Oooo that smelled delicious. Your mouth watered as the smell wafted in your direction. The nurse was at your side and was checking your IV line and your bandages. 

“Hi there, my name is Amanda, and I'll be your nurse. Let me just have a look at your neck there... everything looks great. Doctor Anderson will be in to see you soon. In the meantime are you in any pain?”

You winced hoping that was an indication that you had some, and you noticed James looking at you with sad eyes. You focused on the wallpaper behind him so your emotions didn't get the best of you. 

“I'm gonna get you something for the pain honey. I'll be back as quick as I can.”

With that Amanda left the room and you were now alone again with James and Lars. Metallica. You couldn't wrap your head around any of this. It sounded insane. 

James was at your side then. He smoothed the hair out of your face and knelt down so you didn't have to crane your neck to look at him.

“We are glad you're okay. Gave us quite the scare back there. Do you remember what happened?”

You couldn't hold your tears in anymore. Not with them looking at you like this. You felt like a burden to them, but at the same time you were so glad they were there. You felt safe for once. Something you haven't felt in a very long time. 

“Ah honey don't cry! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. Do you want us to go?”

You gripped onto Lars hand like a vice and looked at James with pleading terrified eyes. Silently begging them not to leave you. 

“Jesus James, this girl has a grip on her! I'm gonna take that as a no. Call Kirk and Rob, tell them we are gonna postpone the show tonight. We can't just leave her. We gotta know what happened.” 

 

Lars looked at you then and brought his free hand up to your face. Your first instinct was to recoil, but you held that back letting him lightly caress your cheek. 

“You should get some rest. I promise we won't leave. Well, one of us might have to go to the studio, but I promise at least one of us will be here when you wake up.”

You didn't want to sleep, but you were overcome with exhaustion. Leaning into his touch, you let your eyes droop and soon the beeping of the machines and the gentle touch of Lars' fingers lulled you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads this. :) I should have another chapter up sometime tomorrow or Friday. Let me know what you guys think. This is the first time I have written something like this. <3


	3. Nothing Else Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text written in the italics is what the reader writes down on the notepad to Lars. Just wanted to clarify :) Enjoy <3

Sleep wasn't something you thought would come easy for you, but with the help of the medicine and Lars it came rather quickly. You were soon jolted awake by a noise. **BANG SCRAPE BANG BANG TAP** What was that? Scraping? Banging? You opened your eyes to see if it was coming from your hospital room, but you soon realized that you weren't there. It was too dark to see anything, but the smell of stale beer and sweat filled your nostrils. Oh God...you were home and the noises were probably Cole looking for you. Panic seized you and you prayed that this was a dream. Lars and James had been real right? They had to be. This couldn't be happening.

Even though it was too dark to see anything, you ran. **BANG BANG BANG** The noises became louder as your heart thundered in your chest. Soon you heard a voice. Cole's cold icy voice yelling for you. 

“Y/N!!!! C'mon Y/N. You know I was only kidding with you right? I love you. Stop hiding and come out so we can have that talk you wanted.” 

You kept running, trying to get away from him. It felt like the hallway was never ending. This had to be a dream. **THUD** You ran smack dab into Cole. Looking up with fearful eyes you saw his evil smile as he reached out and shook you. 

“There you are my sweet. Let's go have that talk now shall we?” 

“No... no please Cole... please just let me go....”

You felt around for something, anything, to grab so you could get away. Nothing was there. All you saw was blackness, and Cole. The shaking continued as tears started to streak down your face.

“Y/N c'mon now. You know you can't escape me. I'll always be there. Every where you look, everything you hear, see, feel... it'll be me. Forever and always remember?” 

You shook your head as tears kept streaming down your face. Finally you opened your eyes again and saw Lars leaning over you with worried frantic eyes. 

“Hey sweetheart c'mere. Everything's okay now. It was just a dream. Shhhh just breathe. Take deep breaths in through your nose and out your mouth. That's it.”

Lars soothed you by pulling you to his chest and rubbing small circles on your back. You breathed in deep. His smelled so nice. You were used to smelling beer and smoke from Cole, but Lars smelled of...what was that.....spices? Cinnamon?. You clutched his shirt with your left hand to keep yourself grounded. To make your mind see that it was only a dream. 

You pulled back and finally looked into his eyes. He smoothed your hair away from you wet cheeks and wiped away your tears with his thumbs. 

“There we go. See everything's alright. I'm right here. You're safe.”

He gently laid you back down on the sheets and got up from the chair to walk across the room. He came back a moment later with a pad of paper and pen. He smiled as he passed them to you. 

“Now can I finally put a name to your pretty face?"

Your cheeks flushed as you took the pen in your left hand and shakily placed it against the paper. He called you pretty! That couldn't be right though. You sure didn't feel pretty, let alone look it. Slowly you began to write your name as well as a thank you note and passed it over to him. 

_My name is Y/N, and I would like to say thank you for everything. You really didn't have to stay with me. I don't want to be a burden to you and James as well as the rest of your band. I am so grateful._

You could hear the ticking of the wall clock as Lars read your note. You pulled a string on the blanket nervously as you awaited his reply. He set the notepad and pen at the foot of the bed and gently grasped your hand. He looked into your Y/E/C eyes as he spoke seriously and truthfully to you. 

“Y/N huh? What a pretty name for a pretty face. I must tell you that you are not a bother to James or myself, nor are you hindering our band in any way. My concern is with you and what happened to you. I don't know, it's like I feel responsible for you in some way. Like, I know you can probably take care of yourself, but for right now you need someone there. I feel compelled to be that someone. How would you like to come with us when you leave here? You won't have to worry about anything. Money won't be an issue, and neither will transportation. Unless you have something or someone keeping you here? Is there someone here that you need to stay for Y/N?”

Your eyes watered as you reached for the notepad. Lars handed it to you and you began to write a response. 

_You want me to go with you? I... I don't know what to say. Wouldn't I be in the way? I have no one left here that cares about me. I have no ties to this place. I planned to move to California once I saved up $200 more dollars, but now that won't happen because of the bill from this hospital visit. I truly want to go with you, but I also don't want your invitation to be out of pity._

You wiped the tears that escaped your eyes and passed the notepad back to Lars. Your bottom lip quivered and he rubbed your leg gently as he read what you wrote. 

“Y/N, I can promise you there is no pity behind my invitation. Like I said, I feel the need to help you. I won't push, but when you're ready I need to know what happened to you. As far as your hospital bill being too costly, there is no bill. James and I have that covered for you. The way we see it is, you are in need of help, and we make enough as it is. You stumbled into our dressing room beat up and barely alive, and we brought you back from that edge. We've said it before and I will say it for us again, we are glad you pulled through.”

You couldn't hold back your cries then. You put your head in your hands and began to sob. There was no bill, and you had been asked to go with the greatest heavy metal band on tour? This was just too good to be true. These men were angels in disguise. You felt strong arms envelope you in a hug, and you knew it was Lars. He let you cry while whispering to you that it was going to be okay. You pulled back and licked your lips again and cleared your throat. You were going to try to talk. You needed to properly thank him. 

“Th-Thank you Lars. I can't...thank you enough... for... for what you've done for me...”

You saw Lars' eyes water then and he brought your hand up to his lips. He pressed a feather-light kiss to your knuckles and smoothed his thumb over them. 

“You're most welcome Y/N. Now let me get the doctor and call James so we can make arrangements to get your stuff from your house. Unless you don't want us too? I mean we can always just get you new things. Is there anything you need that's sentimental to you? I think we can whip you into being a great assistant to Metallica. Lord knows we need one!”

You shook your head and gave a short reply.

"Nothing sentimental. I want to go with you."

He winked at you and stood up to grab his phone. Punching in what had to be James' number he placed his free hand on his hip and stalked toward the window of your room. You weren't paying any attention to what he was saying, but you were checking him out. He had this assertiveness about him, this confidant stance that made your knees weak. You were always a sucker for the confidant ones. His accent was something else that made your pulse a little higher than it should be. He had solid muscles on his arms and calloused fingers. Definitely the arms of a drummer. 

You loved percussion and wished you knew how to play, but you ended up in Orchestra and the Viola was your baby back in the day. You noticed that he wasn't talking to James anymore, but was staring at you. Crap! How long had you been staring and when did he notice? He smiled at you and moved to sit down next to you again. You hoped he wouldn't notice the blush creeping up the side of your neck. 

“James is on his way up here to discuss how we are gonna do this. Now let's get Dr. Anderson in here to see when you can be released.”

He pressed the nurse call button on your little hand held device and the little red light came on. A few moments later Amanda came in. You really like her. She had been a great nurse. 

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” 

You went to say that you needed Dr. Anderson, but Lars jumped in before you could so you let him take control. 

“She seems better Amanda, could we by chance see Dr. Anderson? I believe Y/N is feeling like she could go home.” 

“Sure thing! Let me give him a call and he should be in to see you shortly to discuss what happened as well as when you can be discharged.” 

With that Amanda left the room, and you turned your attention back to Lars. You knew that you needed to tell him what happened, but you were afraid. Not because you thought that he would change his mind, but because you knew that he would want to confront Cole. You didn't want to see Lars or James get hurt. Not because of you. You sighed and made your decision. Despite what you thought about them getting hurt, you told Lars everything. Told him how you kept a private savings account, worked overtime, took care of the house you and Cole shared, put up with his threats and abuse. You laid everything out on the table. He watched you with sad angry eyes. It was only a matter of time before he told James, and you knew they would go see Cole. It was inevitable.


	4. Wherever I May Roam

By the time you finished telling Lars everything that happened, you were playing with your hands in your lap. You couldn't hold back the emotions overtaking your body. Claustrophobia took over and you just wanted the bed to swallow you whole. The tears just wouldn't stop, and you were very nervous because Lars hadn't said anything. You didn't dare look at him because you were afraid of what you would see. Would he reject you? Pity you? That's something you were definitely used too from past experiences.

He tentatively reached out to touch you. He took your hand and you finally raised your head to look at him. His expression was full of rage and sadness. If looks could kill Cole would have already been six feet under. He looked at you for what seemed like forever. You didn't think he was going to speak. Finally he wiped his free hand across his face and sighed as he turned to speak to you.

“Y/N I am so deeply sorry you were put through that. No one, and I repeat NO ONE should have to endure what you have. I can promise you from this moment forward that no one else will hurt you that way. I won't allow it. If I EVER see that....that....low life piece of shit I will make sure he never sees the light of day again.”

You had never seen such a look of pure rage on another person's face before. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. You were about to respond, but you were cut off by James as he entered the room.

“Fuckin' traffic is bullshit today. I got you some coffee Uli, but I'm sure it's cold now. Sorry about that. What's with the long faces.... did I miss something?”

There was an awkward silence while James looked from you to Lars. Your bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks and the heavy tension in the room said it all. James set down the coffee on your portable tray and sat down on the edge of your bed.

“Y/N What's going on? What happened?”

Your bottom lip began to quiver and you buried your face in your hands. Crying was something that you hated to do in front of people. To you it was a sign of weakness. Something Cole planted in your head early on in your relationship.

“Christ Lars, what's going on?!”

You heard Lars get up from the chair. He started to pace back and forth. He stopped in front of James and balled his hands into tight fists. When he spoke you could hear the acidic nature in his tone.

“Her ex did this to her Het.... He... he hit her, and he broke the bones in her arm... Fuck James...he.. she... she could have fucking died man! He tried to slice her throat!....”

He was shouting then, only making you cry harder. He swept his hand across the portable tray knocking his coffee all over the floor. James grabbed onto Lars and steadied him.

“Uli... Hey! Lars... breathe man. Just....let's get Y/N out of here first and get her safe. We will take care of this. It's obvious that you have grown attached to her. Hell, we all have. We will get her stuff from her house, if there is anything, and she will come with us. You and I both know that nothing will happen to her with you and I around. Kirk and Rob won't let anyone hurt her either. Now you just go sit with Y/N and I'll get this mess cleaned up.”

Lars took a deep breath and stalked back to the chair by your bed. He was still seething with anger, but you needed him. He pulled you into him, laying your head against his chest. He began to massage your scalp with his fingers. You breathed him in and your cries soon subsided. You let a soft moan escape your lips as he continued to scratch your scalp. You felt him chuckle.

“You seem to like that huh?”

You pulled back and felt your cheeks get hot as you looked from his smirk to your hands. Lars cupped your face, forcing you to keep eye contact with him.

“Y/N you don't have to be shy. The reaction you had was a natural thing. I don't mind. You have nothing to be nervous about, and I never want you to be afraid to tell me anything. I will not judge you. Ask James, he knows me.”

James returned from taking the wet towel to the nurses station, and smiled when he saw you looking at him expectantly. You cleared your throat and tucked your hair behind your ear as you looked at him shyly.

“I'm... supposed to ask you if... if It's safe to umm... to tell Lars anything that's on my mind.”

James chuckled and shook his head.

“Let me tell you a little bit about my Uli. He's very possessive about anything that he claims as his. He doesn't like hurting people unless they deserve it, and even though he comes off as a little arrogant and standoffish he's really just a big teddy bear who likes to cuddle. Don't ask me how I know that. Long story short, yes you can tell him anything. He won't judge you or mock you.”

You looked at Lars who was blushing and glaring at James. You giggled and watched the two men exchange looks.

“Well you didn't have to tell her I like to cuddle. How am I supposed to keep up my macho appearance??”

You did a full body laugh and he glared at you then.

“Keep it up Y/N... I bet you're ticklish and I'm not scared to find out every single place that is affected by that.”

You kept the big smile on your face when you gave your reply.

“Bring it Ulrich!”

“Challenge accepted Y/N!”

A light knock on the door got everyone's attention, and in walked Dr. Anderson.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Anderson, and I hear someone is wanting to go home?”

You shook your head yes as the doctor came to check your wounds.

“Well everything looks good Y/N, but I do need to know what happened to you so I can prescribe you the correct medicines. Now if you feel more comfortable with one of these gentleman filling in the details that's fine, but I will need the truth.”

James motioned for the doctor to follow him into the hall, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“Uli you stay with Y/N, I'm going to talk to the doctor outside. I think she's been through enough these past couple of days.”

Lars sat with you, and turned the TV on too Jeopardy. You two tried your best to answer the questions while you waited on James and the doctor to return. About ten minutes later they returned and the doctor wrote you some prescriptions for the pain as well as an antibiotic. He had you sign a couple papers too and handed the packet to Lars afterwards. You were glad he didn't ask more questions.

“Okay Y/N, you're good to go whenever you like. Your clothes are in the wall locker, as well as your other belongings. Stay safe out there and follow up with your regular doctor in about a week so they can check your hand out.”

James went to get the car, and Lars stayed in the room while you got dressed in the bathroom. You were so happy that these men came into your life, no matter the circumstances. They had been your saving grace, and you were actually kind of excited to go on tour with them. Plus you wanted to get to know Lars better. You came back into the room and he wrapped an arm around your waist while leading you to the awaiting wheelchair. He wheeled you to the elevators. Once you made it outside he helped you in the car and got in the seat beside you. You laid your head on his shoulder as James pulled out onto the highway and the three of you drove silently towards the studio.


	5. It's Electric

You must have fell asleep on Lars’ shoulder at some point during the drive, because the next thing you knew you were being woken up by James shutting the driver’s side door. You sat up, and looked around. When they said they were taking you to their studio, you thought it would be something on the smaller side. You sure as hell didn’t expect to be sitting in front of a mansion. 

It was absolutely breathtaking. The entire outside was made completely of a deep red brick. There had to be at least fifty windows from what you could see. White shutters were mounted on the outside, and a stone walkway led up to the huge oak door. Neatly trimmed bushes lined the base of the yard along with roses and tulips. You were pulled out of your trance when you felt the light caress of Lars’ hand on your shoulder. You shivered again, and worried your bottom lip between your teeth. No one had ever had this affect on you. You had never known how a touch could send heat straight to your core, not until you met Lars. 

“You ready to see the inside Y/N? I can’t wait to show you the recording area and my drum set!” 

You shook your head and he helped you out of the car. He kept his hand at the base of your back while you ascended the stairs to the big front door. A part of you wanted to feel his hands elsewhere on your body. Touching you, pleasuring you, bringing you to the edge of pure bliss, and making you feel things you’ve never experienced before. The rational part of you knew that it would never happen. Things like this didn’t happen to people like you. 

He led you into the foyer and you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your lips. The inside was even more breathtaking with its two huge spiral staircases that led to the upper level. A crystal chandelier hung delicately from the vaulted ceilings. Beautiful marble floors and paintings that had to be worth more than what you made in a year topped off the room. Were the other rooms just as amazing as this one? You made a silent bet to yourself that they were. 

“C’mon lemme show you where I make my music. Have you ever played an instrument before?”

“I uhh…I played the Viola in middle school and high school. It was my baby, and I also sing a lot. I have always wanted to try the drums, but I don’t have the coordination to. Just like I can’t drive a stick shift. My brain can’t separate my left hand from my right let alone my feet doing something different from both of them all at the same time.”  
You looked at him sheepishly as he took your hand and began to lead you down a long hallway. 

“I bet I could teach you. It’s not as hard as you’re making it sound. I used to play on cardboard boxes using yard sticks while my friends used tennis rackets as guitars. Good times! I would also love to hear you play Viola some day.” 

You smiled at him, and noticed that you three weren’t the only ones here. You could hear faint sounds coming from the end of the hall. A beautiful melodic sound mixing with a deep heavy one flooded your ears. Lars grinned and opened the door to reveal the most amazing wall of electronics you ever laid your eyes on. There were so many buttons, lights, and switches you couldn’t figure out where to look first. Cords and amps sat in various places on the floor in no particular arrangement. There were so many guitars of different shapes and sizes; you thought there had to be at least a hundred of them.

In the center of it all were the other two band members having their own little jam session. They hadn’t noticed you two standing there, and it was obvious they were in the moment. Kirk was becoming one with his guitar as he gracefully moved his left hand along the fret board while strumming vigorously with his right. Rob was crouched down head banging. You were amazed at how fast he could pick the thick strings with his right hand while his left hand was gliding along the neck of the jet black bass. It was like he and Kirk were telling a story through notes. He began to bounce up and down as he was bringing the rhythm to Kirk’s lead melody. Kirk noticed you then and smiled as he reached over to tap Rob. They both sat their instruments down and came over to the two of you. They exchanged hugs with Lars, and shook your hand. 

“Hey! You must be Y/N. I’m Kirk and this is Rob. We are glad you’re okay, and even more happy you’re joining us on our tour.”

You smiled and played with the hem of your shirt as you shyly leaned into Lars. 

“It’s very nice to meet you both. I’m sorry if we interrupted your playing. Lars wanted to show me his drums.” 

Lars took your hand as Rob spoke up reassuring you. 

“You didn’t interrupt us Y/N, we were just finishing up. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to shower and then find something to eat. You coming Hammett?” 

“Yeah man, but I call first shower. You always take forever and I really don’t want to take one in cold water.”

They kept bickering playfully over who was getting the first shower as they walked away, and before you knew it you were being pulled in the direction of what had to be Lars’ drums. He placed his hands over your eyes and led you blindly. Finally he stopped and stood behind you; leaning down to your right ear. Your heart was beating at an alarming rate as he spoke to you. His hot breath tickling your ear made goose bumps rise on your arms. His lean body was pressed against your own, and it took all your willpower not to press back into him. What had gotten into you? You weren’t usually like this. You were sure you were shaking, and you did your best not to make it noticeable as you focused on his words. 

“Don’t open those pretty eyes until I say okay? I want to get situated first.”

“O…Okay.”

You heard him moving around and tried to focus on your breathing. Heated pooled in your stomach at the thoughts that were currently flowing through your mind, and you willed yourself to calm down. Finally what seemed like forever, you were told to open your eyes. 

“Alright Y/N you can open them.”

Slowly you opened your eyes, and you came face to face with the most beautiful drum set you had ever seen. It was a shade of gold that reminded you of looking at a sunrise, and the chrome made the sparkles in the gold pop. It had at least eight cymbals of various sizes and a high hat as well as two bass drums with the TAMA logo on them. Two floor toms, a ten inch and a twelve inch rack tom, and a snare topped it off. Lars looked incredible sitting behind the set. You could tell he was meant to be a drummer. Just the vibes that came off him, it was like he was a different person when he was sitting there. 

“So what do you think? Do you have any requests?”

“It’s beautiful Lars! You’ll really play something for me?”

“Of course I will! What’s your favorite Metallica song?”

Your eyes widened at his question. Could you really pick a favorite?

“Oh man… that’s a hard question Lars...ummm…how about Master of Puppets?”

He grinned at you and bit his lip. 

“Y/N you are so cute when you get shy like that. Master it is. Just let me turn on the song so I can play along with the other three stooges.”

You blushed and shifted your weight as you watched him slide two drum sticks out of their holster. He began the song and you watched him in awe as he worked around the drums like it was an art form. The way he could make his feet do a totally different thing than his hands was just amazing to you. He even closed his eyes at one point when he really got into it. He let all his aggression go into each hit. The emotion pouring out each time his sticks collided with a tom or the snare. The way the cymbals rang out and filled the entirety of the room. You wished you had one shred of his talent. 

Once the song ended you were rooted to the spot staring into his eyes intensely. This was seriously a dream come true. You didn’t think this day could get any better, but you changed your mind the moment he rose from the drum throne to approach you. His pupils were blown and your breath hitched as he touched your face. He looked into your eyes, and moved his gaze to your lips. You held your breath as he began to slowly lean in. Time stood still as he wrapped his free arm around your waist and pulled you flush against him. His lips brushed yours tenderly and then again with a little more passion. It was like someone set off a grand finale of fireworks in your body. He pulled away and you slowly opened your eyes to look into his, the black of his pupils almost fully engulfed the green. No one else was there in that moment. It felt like time stood still, and you felt yourself wanting more. Wanting everything he had to offer you.


	6. Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a translation for all of the phrases in Danish. They are in the order they appear in the chapter. :) Enjoy <3
> 
> Så perfekt - So perfect
> 
> Lad mig gøre du føler dig godt kæreste - Let me make you feel good sweetheart
> 
> vil gøre dig føle sig så godt - Going to make you feel so good
> 
> Kom til mig - Come for me
> 
> Det føles så godt - That feels so good
> 
> du kommer til at gøre mig komme - You're going to make me come
> 
> Jeg er så tæt - I'm so close

It was as if someone flipped a switch inside you. Lust, want, and a whole slew of other emotions came rushing out like a flood gate had been opened. Earlier you had thought his touch was addicting. You had now come to realize that you were so very wrong. His mouth...his smooth, soft, pillow-like lips left your body aching to feel more of them. Now you knew what being addicted to something felt like. You couldn't even begin to describe what he was doing to you, and you now realized that he knew the affect he had on you.

Lars still had you pulled against him, his hand on your lower back pressing firmly. His other hand cupped the side of your face. You could not only see how much he wanted you, but you could feel it too. His erection pressed firmly into your stomach, and you couldn't help but press yourself into him. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, and let a small moan escape his lips. His voice was an octave lower when he spoke.

“Y/N... Så perfekt”

Damn if that wasn't the sexiest thing you had ever heard in your life. You had never wanted another human being this intensely. You laid your uninjured hand on his chest and rested the one in the cast between his shoulder blades. You kissed him as hard as you could, pouring every ounce of need and want into it. He brought your bottom lip between his teeth, and you couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. Before you could register what was happening you were in his arms. He carried you through the door and headed to one of the staircases.

Once at the top he turned down one of the long hallways and stopped outside another big oak door. He gently set you down so he could open it, and scooped you up again to carry you inside. You came face to face with one of the biggest bedrooms you had ever seen. A stunning four poster bed was in the center that had black silk sheets and red pillows, another beautiful drum set was off to the right. You noticed this one was white, and looked a little older than the one downstairs. That was all you could focus on because before you knew it he was laying you down on the bed.

Lars walked across the room to shut the door and dim the lights slightly. Never leaving your side for longer than he had too. He laid down next to you and began to kiss you again. Starting with your mouth and working his way south, you felt him place a soft kiss to each bruise or wound you had visible to him.

”Y/N, you have no idea how badly I want you.”

You couldn't even form a sentence when you gave your reply. You were so far gone, all you knew was you needed to feel him.

”Please... Lars....”

He looked at you with hooded eyes and brought another soft kiss to your lips.

”I.... I'm scared to hurt you Y/N. You've just been through so much in these last few days, and it would kill me to add to that hurt. I'll show you in due time how much you've come to mean to me, but today isn't that day. For now, let me take care of you. Don't worry about me.”

 

The disappointment only had time to invade your mind for a second because once again his mouth was on you. Kissing the good side of your neck. He kissed and licked at the pulse point sending shivers throughout your body. His hand slid your shirt up, and your breaths came more harshly at the feel of his hands ghosting over your stomach. His hand cupped your breast and you arched up into him. Fuck his hands were perfect.

”So responsive Y/N...so beautiful. Lad mig gøre du føler dig godt kæreste”

You had no idea what he said, but you were sure you wanted whatever it was.

”Yes... Lars please yes....”

He chucked and pulled your bra down to expose your breasts. Lars cupped both of them and your nipples hardened. He brought his mouth down and took one of them in his mouth, gently worrying it between his teeth.

”Oh Lars... Ah!...Please!.....”

He did the same to your other one and your good hand gripped the sheets. He brought his left hand down and using his thumb and index finger he undid the button on your jeans.

“Lift up for me so we can get these off.”

You happily obliged as you lifted your hips off the bed. He slid them down your legs tantalizingly slow making goosebumps rise on your legs. He began to kiss up your legs and you gripped the sheets tighter shamelessly gasping and begging for more.

“Mmmmm so eager Y/N...vil gøre dig føle sig så godt”

Lars ran a finger over your soaked panties and you bucked your hips in response.

”Lars.... please....need to feel you... Oh fuck.....”

He reached up and hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties and began to slide them down. Once they were off he scooted up beside you and pulled you so your were on your side facing him. He caressed your side and brought his right hand up and cupped the apex of your thighs. He slid his tongue in your mouth and at the same time he pressed two fingers inside you. He swallowed you moans and cries as you met every thrust his fingers gave you. Lars broke the kiss to look into your eyes.

”Fuck, Y/N you're so beautiful. Come on baby, let go. Kom til mig...”

You didn't know if it was Lars speaking in a different language, the movement of his fingers finding the spot inside you that made you crazy, or both, but whatever it was you had never had a more intense orgasm in your life. You screamed his name and clamped your thighs around his fingers. You saw stars and you were shaking. You finally opened your eyes, and they were met with Lars' hooded ones. You knew he wanted you, but you were still a little sore from the recent events. However, you were bound and determined to bring him as much pleasure as he gave you.

 

You used your good arm to roll him onto his back and situated yourself so you were straddling him. His eyes widened as you slid down his lean frame and settled between his legs. You used your teeth and your good hand to pop the button on his jeans and pulled them down the best you could with his help.

”Y/N you don't have to--”

”Shh Lars.... let me.... I want this...”

Lars propped himself up on his elbows and watched as you freed his aching member. He was very generous in size, and you licked your lips in anticipation of tasting him. You took him into your mouth and looked up at him through your eyelashes. Lars let out a moan and threw his head back against the headboard.

“Shit Y/N.... Det føles så godt”

You lightly slid your teeth along the underside of him and pressed your tongue just under the head. You felt him throb in your mouth and it made heat pool in your stomach again.

”Ah... Y/N...I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up. Christ...”

Lars hissed when he hit the back of your throat. You began to use your good hand to stroke the half of him that wasn't in your mouth. He began to slightly thrust up while moaning in the language he was speaking to you earlier. That made you want him even more.

”Oh fuck, Y/N... du kommer til at gøre mig komme!... Shit!.... Y/N.... Jeg er så tæt”

You moved your hand that was stroking him and took as much of him into your mouth. You locked eyes with him, and that pushed him over the edge. He came hard into your mouth. You took everything he gave you and swallowed it all. He pulled you up to him and kissed you passionately.

“Y/N... you are amazing. I have never felt that good.”

“I don't just receive pure bliss and not return the favor Lars... you will come to know that about me.”

He chuckled and you snuggled against his chest as he began to stroke your hair. Before you knew it you felt his breathing even out and you listened to the beat of his heart as it lulled you to sleep.


	7. Mama Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a few days, I have been pretty busy. I will update again either tomorrow or the next day. :) Thank you everyone for reading. Also, Min Skat means My Treasure in Danish

You woke up feeling yourself intertwined with what had to be Lars' legs. He was smoothing his fingers over your forehead and down the side of your face. You blinked the sleep out of your eyes and looked at him. He gave a sexy little smirk as he pulled you closer.

“Good morning....or should I say good evening beautiful.” 

You bit your lip and nuzzled into his neck, planting soft kisses to his collar bone and shoulder. 

“Good evening.”

Lars let out a low moan and tightened his hold on you slightly. 

“Y/N, you don't know what you're doing to me. Mmmm... that feels so good.”

You pulled back to look at him seriously

“Oh I know precisely what I am doing to you Mr. Ulrich.”

Lars wrinkled his nose and began to tickle your sides. You squirmed and tried to break from his grasp, but he was just too strong. All you could do was laugh and gasp for air, pleading for him to stop. 

“Lars!!... s-sto... hahaha.... no... mercy mercy!! oka-okay!”

Lars situated himself so he was sitting on you and then placed your hands above your head to keep you in place. He leaned down and touched his forehead to yours.

“Babe, calling me Mr. Ulrich makes me feel old. At least I don't think I'm THAT old yet... my dad is Mr. Ulrich.”

You bit your lip again and his eyes flickered down to where your teeth were worrying it. He released one of your hands and used his thumb to pull your lip free.

“Y/N... you shouldn't do that... it does things to me.” 

He leaned in to kiss you again, but right before his lips met yours you were interrupted by a loud pounding noise causing you to jump. 

**BANG BANG BANG** “Are you kids gonna sleep all day?”

Lars rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the door.

“We aren't sleeping James, we are just talking!”

James let out a loud laugh 

“Yeah, whatever you kids call it these days. Just use protection. Come down and join the rest of us sometime will ya? It's nearly six thirty.” 

“Yeah man, we will be down in a minute.”

You heard James' boots as he walked away from the door and you felt like a teenager who just got caught in the act. You hadn't felt like this in years. It made you giddy. Lars sighed and climbed off you to walk to his big oak dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of black shorts, and from the top one he pulled a gray Metallica t-shirt. He set them down next to you and gave you a chaste kiss. 

“Sorry love, we will have to continue this later. Here is something that should fit you. It might be a little big, but it's all I have until I can buy you some more clothes. You're more than welcome to use the bathtub and anything in it. There's also an extra toothbrush under the sink. I'm going to head downstairs to fix us something to eat. Come on down when your done, and don't be shy.”

“Thanks Lars. I really appreciate everything you and the others are doing for me.”

“Of course min skat.” 

Lars got up to leave, but you still had one burning question that you had to ask him. You reached out and touched his shoulder lightly and he pivoted back toward you. 

“Can't get enough of me huh?”

He smirked and winked at you playfully.

“Pssshh you wish Ulrich, I actually have a question.”

He placed his hands at your sides, and you looked up into his green orbs. 

“I'm all ears Y/N”

“What language were you speaking to me earlier? I love when you say things to me in it.”

He smiled and looked at you thoughtfully.

“I'm Danish love. Born in Denmark. I'll have to take you there someday and show you my childhood home.”

Your eyes lit up at that. You had never been out of the States and there were so many places you wanted to visit. 

Lars leaned down to kiss you once more and playfully swatted you on the butt. 

“Now get cleaned up so we can eat. I'll make sure the guys behave. Well mostly James because...well he's James.”

You bit your lip and realized you were very hungry. Turning to grab the clothes Lars laid out, you headed into his bathroom. It was enormous! This was at least two times bigger than your old bathroom. It had champagne colored walls, a double vanity sink with oval shaped mirrors, a pearl colored toilet next to what had to be the linen closet, and beautiful light fixture. The thing that caught your attention the most though was the giant square, whirlpool, bathtub. It was a burgundy color and it had jets on either side with a little ledge that had candles perched on it.

After a couple minutes you got the water temperature just right and slowly started to remove your bandages. The cast had to stay on for a few more weeks though so you grabbed a plastic bag from the closet and used your hair tie to fasten the bag securely around your arm to prevent moisture from getting in. You turned the faucet off and slowly climbed in the tub. 

“Ahhhh..... man this is nice.”

The water felt so good around you as you did your best to clean yourself up. Now you knew why Lars smelled so good. You couldn't stop smelling the scent of his Armani body wash, and made a mental note to keep him stocked up with it. Finishing up you drained the water and towel dried the best you could. Doing things with one arm was hard, and you gave a silent praise to those who had to do this everyday.

Finally dressed you quickly finger combed your hair and brushed your teeth before giving yourself a once over in the mirror. Even after being in the hospital, you still noticed how relaxed you looked. Something you hadn't felt in such a long time. You also noticed how you looked in Lars' over-sized t-shirt and baggy shorts. Before you could bring yourself to care about your appearance too much, your stomach reminded you how hungry you were. You made your way down stairs and followed the voices until you were standing in the biggest kitchen you had ever seen. 

Deep oak cabinets with marble counters and modern appliances completed the room. In the center was a huge island with five wooden stools. Kirk and Rob were discussing something about a monster movie convention, while James was tapping away at his phone. Lars was moving around the kitchen getting your meal prepared, and it smelled wonderful. James noticed you then and greeted you with his classic Hetfield smile. 

“There she is! The life of the party finally decided to grace us with her presence. How you feeling Squirt?”

You smiled shyly and played with the hem of Lars' shirt. 

“I feel much better thank you.”

James got up to pull out the vacant stool and motioned you to come sit. 

“Don't be shy, join us! Nice shirt by the way. Uli has good taste, and he's also a pretty good cook.”

James helped you get situated in the stool and Lars sat a plate filled with bacon, sausage, cheesy scrambled eggs, and toast with jelly. Your mouth watered at the sight and didn't waste time digging in. James was wrong, Lars was an amazing cook. You couldn't remember the last time anyone cooked for you.

“Mmmmm... Holy shit this is so good!” 

James got up and patted your back while Lars took his spot so he could sit next to you. 

“I'm gonna call it a night. Been a long few days. See you guys in the studio tomorrow morning.”

 

After wishing James a good night you and Lars ate the food he prepared and Kirk and Rob moved their conversation to the next wave of concerts. You wondered what it was like to be on stage and sing or play an instrument in front of thousands of people. It must be amazing, and you could only hope to experience it someday. You noticed Kirk and Rob were looking at you while Lars was rubbing your knee lightly. Kirk began to include you then, asking you about your musical background. 

“Have you ever played on stage before Y/N?”

You chewed the last bit of food and washed it down with the orange juice Lars got you.

“I have, but nothing like you guys get to do. The last time I was on stage was when I was playing Viola in my high school Orchestra. I also did show choir too.”

Rob's eyes lit up when you mentioned singing. 

“Sing us something Y/N! I bet you're a great singer!”

Your cheeks reddened and you began playing with Lars' shirt again. You didn't like singing in front of people you just met. You were afraid of being told you weren't good at it. Singing was your passion whether you were good at it or not. It got you through the tough times in your life. 

“I don't know what to sing... I'm really not that good....”

Thankfully Lars spoke up and reassuringly caressed your knee again.

“Y/N and I will get something together, and maybe she can sing with James on something. Maybe tomorrow we can get her to sing with him, if she's feeling up to it that is. I want her to get as much rest as possible since she's still recovering from her injuries.”

The other agreed, and you took your plate and glass over to the sink to rinse them off. Lars came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist gently rocking you back and forth. 

“Shall we go back upstairs now? You need your rest. Tomorrow we can get you some clothes, but for tonight I just want you to relax.” 

Kirk and Rob both awed at the same time causing you to blush and Lars to glare at them. Rob held up his hands in surrender while Kirk chimed in to try and downplay their antics. 

“Aw c'mon you two are so cute!”

Rob shook his head in agreement. 

“Yeah man, I sure hope you guys are dating, cause if not you definitely should.”

The two of you walked away leaving the boys to themselves. Lars led you upstairs to help you wind down. Rob's comment had your mind reeling. Would Lars date you? Yeah you two had some fun last night, but did he want something long term? You sure hoped so because he truly made you happy. That thought never left your head for the rest of the night. Secretly you were hoping he would take Rob's hint and ask you to be with him. At this point only time would tell.


	8. Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER***   
> ***Some angst as well***
> 
>  
> 
> Y/H/C = You're hair color
> 
> Again Min Skat means My Treasure in Danish

When you woke up you realized it was still dark out. You lifted your head to look at the clock on Lars' nightstand and noticed it read three thirty in the morning. You silently cursed your body for waking you up this early. Sighing, you tried to figure out how you were going to untangle yourself from the soundly sleeping drummer. You were both on your sides facing each other, and he had his arms wrapped protectively around you. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his features deeply relaxed. You didn't really want to leave, but your body had other plans. 

Quickly and carefully you lifted his arms off you and placed them on the silk sheets in between you two. Lars stirred slightly, mumbling your name, but didn't wake up. You softly padded into the bathroom to relieve your now full bladder. Once you were done, you looked around for a glass so you could get some water. No dice. Grabbing Lars' robe from the hook on the back of the bathroom door, you wrapped it around yourself and headed to the kitchen. 

Finally finding your way there, you opened the cabinets until you found a glass and filled it with water. You were left to your own thoughts as you drank, and remembered that you hadn't checked your phone going on five days now. Before you could think about your social media accounts to much you suddenly got the feeling you weren't alone. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and goosebumps prickle on your arms. Just as you were about to turn around strong hands wrapped around your waist. 

“Shit Lars! You scared me!”

When he didn't respond you began to worry. You got bad feeling in the pit of your stomach and you slowly turned to came face to face with your worst nightmare. Cole. He gave you an evil grin and placed his arms on either side of the counter boxing you in. This had to be a dream! This couldn't be happening! You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head willing him to disappear. When you opened them he was shaking his head. Finally he spoke to you with the most chilling tone you ever heard. 

“Oh Y/N this isn't a dream sweetheart. You should really learn to turn the GPS off on your phone. You gave yourself up darling. Why don't you make things easy for the both of us and come quietly. Don't wanna wake the house up.”

Hot tears escaped your eyes, and you let the glass crash to the floor. How could you have been so stupid? You wanted to scream so bad, but you were terrified of the repercussions Cole would undoubtedly give you. He tightly grasped your good wrist and led you into the foyer. You prayed for a miracle, somebody, something to get you out of this mess. Suddenly you were being knocked to the floor while Cole was slammed into the front door. You regained your composure to see what was going on, and saw James' silhouette towering over Cole.

“Don't you EVER touch her again you piece of shit! EVER! I will end you I swear!”

You were sobbing now. With relief or with shock you didn't know, but you knew you were safe. James did his best to keep a hold on Cole, but he was fighting back now. The two began to throw punches when the upstairs light flicked on. Lars appeared at the top of the stairs with Kirk and Rob in tow. 

“Y/N wha—Y/N! Jesus Christ! Fuck are you okay?!”

 

Lars took two stairs at a time as he rushed to you while Kirk grabbed his cell phone. You figured he was calling the police. Rob and James got Cole detained and moved him to one of the chairs in the kitchen. You noticed James had a busted lip and his shirt was ripped, and that only made you cry harder. You could hear sirens in the distance as Lars stood and brought you into his arms. You were shaking violently as you clutched his shirt like a vice. 

“Hey.... shhhh..... Y/N it's alright. I've got you baby....Just breathe.”

Lars shushed you and brought you into the living room away from where James and Rob were keeping Cole. There was a knock at the door, and you buried your face in the crook of Lars' neck. Kirk ushered the police in and directed them to the kitchen. You heard James shuffle in and take a seat next to you and Lars while one of the paramedics began to ask questions.

“Hello, my name is Anthony, can one of you tell me what happened?”

You barely heard what Lars and James were saying. Your heart was in your throat, and all you wanted to do was stay here. You didn't want to go to the hospital again. If it was possible you clutched even tighter to Lars. 

“Y/N, sweetie, the paramedics want to make sure you're okay. Can they look at you? I won't leave you, I promise.”

You shook your head as you reluctantly pulled yourself away from the comfort of his chest. 

“Hi, Y/N is it? My name is Anthony, and this is my partner Sara. Can you tell me if you have any pain?”

You shook your head and turned your gaze toward James who was nursing his shoulder and jaw. Tears welded in your eyes as you turned back toward Anthony. 

“N-No. I-I'm not hurt. I just want to stay with Lars...please don't take me away. Please go look at James... He..I...Oh god, James I'm so sorry....”

You buried your face in your hands and broke down. You hated that Cole hurt James, let alone hurt anything in their home. Lars pulled you to him again trying to get you to calm down. 

“Y/N, baby, shhhhh.... it's okay min skat. James is a tough guy. I'm sure he's more concerned about you. How about we get you in a hot bath huh? Lets see if the nice EMT are finished with you and I'll take you upstairs away from all this.”

The other EMT, Sara, gave Lars some over the counter pain medicine and let him take you upstairs. You bid one last look at James, and rounded the corner. Lars took you into the bathroom and started a bath. After making sure the water wasn't too hot he carefully stripped you from his robe and hung it in it's place on the back of the door. 

“Come here sweetheart, lets get in you in the bath.”

 

Lars helped you step in and you sank into the warm water. Letting the caress of it relax you and rid you of the early morning nightmare. 

“Can you scoot forward babe? I'm going to sit behind you.”

You slid forward and felt the water slosh as Lars sank in behind you. He slid his hands down your arms soothingly and peppered kisses on your back while massaging your shoulder blades. After a few minutes he motioned for you to lean your head back on his chest, and you happily obliged. You sighed deeply as he trickled water down your chest. Lars continued to do that for a while before he spoke again. 

“I'm going to wash your hair now, so you'll have to sit up love.” 

You leaned forward and he began to get your hair wet by cupping water in his hands and carefully running it down the length of your hair. Once it was wet enough, he put a generous amount of shampoo in his hands and began massaging it into your Y/H/C hair. You couldn't help the little moans that escaped your lips when he began to scratch your scalp. When was the last time someone washed your hair for you? Hell you couldn't remember. 

“Alright min skat lets lean you back so we can rinse your hair.”

Lars gently leaned your head back into the water, being careful not to get water in your ears and eyes, as he rinsed the soap out of your hair. Sitting you up he grabbed his body wash that you loved so much and stood you up. He had you hold your arm with the cast up in the air while he washed your body. His hands felt so nice caressing your skin. You couldn't help the heat pooling in your abdomen as his nimble fingers ghosted over your breasts and over the apex in your thighs. It got even more intense when you felt his growing erection pressing against you. 

“Y/N... I just can't resist you. You're so beautiful. I know what you've been through and how he's treated you. I know that's hard to forget, but can I try? Can I try and make those awful memories go away? I want to make my own memories with you. I want to protect you every day. I've been wanting to wait to ask you this, but I feel like this is a now or never moment. Y/N, will you be my girl? Will you let me be the luckiest man? I promise I won't lie to you, cheat, or do anything to hurt you. I only want to make you happy.”

You turned to look up into his eyes. This wasn't a dream. It was Lars being totally honest with you, laying it all out on the table. He was holding nothing back, being vulnerable, and it was everything you could have asked for. You answered him by kissing him with everything you had. 

“Lars... make love to me....”

It was a whisper, but you knew he heard you. The pupils in his eyes dilated instantly and he took you in his arms again. He quickly carried you to his bed and made sure you were warm enough before locking the door and shutting the lights off. Finally he was next to you again in bed, and he rested his hand on your hip. He was looking deep into your eyes, like he was searching for something. Doubt maybe? Whatever he was looking for he didn't seem to find it because his lips were claiming yours again. 

“Y/N.....Are you sure you want this? I don't want to rush you into anything.”

 

Lars' breath was ragged as he spoke you. It only made you want him that much more. You rolled him so he was on top of you and looked deeply into his eyes.

“Yes, Lars I'm sure... make me forget the bad things... I only want to remember you and your touch.”

He didn't need anymore convincing after that. Very carefully he pressed his fingers between your already slick folds causing you to writhe beneath him.

“Oh Lars... please...” 

“Fuck Y/N you're so wet for me. You ready baby? Gonna make you feel good.”

Lars positioned himself at your entrance and pushed inside you with one swift motion. He stayed still while you adjusted to him. 

“Christ Y/N you're so tight...”

“Ahh... L-Lars... please... move...”

Lars began a steady rhythm as you met every thrust. You threw your head back allowing him access to your neck, and he took the opportunity to mark you. He was claiming you as his, moving so delicately slow. Your bodies fit together like matching puzzle pieces. He moved his lips from your neck to claim yours in a passionate kiss. His tongue moving in time with yours like two dancers in a choreographed routine. No one had ever made love to you like this before. Never took the time to make sure your needs were met. Lars was a giver, that's for sure. 

“Oh...L-Lars!!!... Ahh! Oh baby... feels so good...”

“Shit... Y/N.. I'm not gonna last much longer... you're so beautiful... come on min skat.. come with me.”

Lars adjusted his movements so he was hitting that spot inside you over and over again. You dug your nails into his shoulder blades as you felt the familiar heat pool in your abdomen. You were so close...so close to ecstasy you could taste it. He gently smoothed your hair out of your eyes and brought his lips down to yours again, pulling your bottom one between his teeth.

“Fuck Lars... Lars!!! I-I'm gonna... Ahhh!!! LARS!!!!!!”

You raked your nails down his back and arched up into him as your walls clamped down. You saw stars as your orgasm washed over you. Lars followed close behind coming inside you. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, his breath coming in ragged pants. You didn't know why, but tears welled in your eyes again. You weren't hurt, it was just the emotion of it all. No one had taken care of you like that before. 

“Y/N...that was amazing.. you were amazing....Christ.”

Lars pulled back to look into your eyes then. Concern immediately filling his eyes as he saw your tears. 

“Baby.... what's the matter? Did I hurt you?”

You shook your head no and covered your face as he turned you both on your sides. 

“Baby.... min skat... talk to me...what is it?”

“I-I just... I'm sorry... I'm just so happy. N-No one has ever made me f-feel like that.”

Lars wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back gently. 

“Hey... hey now... shhhhh..... just breathe Y/N.. there we go.. You know I would never hurt you. All I want to do is make you happy and make you feel good. You deserve the world, and I will do my best to give it to you.”

You finally calmed down enough to look into his sincere eyes. This man was a beautiful human being inside and out. How he came to be yours was a mystery to you, but you were happy to have him in your life. Now that Cole was detained and hopefully for a long time, you hoped to start a new chapter in your life. This one with Lars along side you.


	9. The Struggle Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who want to see the music video for Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee, you can see that here
> 
> ://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o
> 
> Here is the dress the reader is going to wear 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=red+sparkly+dress&espv=2&biw=1440&bih=775&tbm=isch&imgil=s44m-uDtfsEKWM%253A%253BecfvE3DDQcGm1M%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fimgfave.com%25252Fsearch%25252Flong%2525252520red%2525252520sparkly%2525252520prom%2525252520dress&source=iu&pf=m&fir=s44m-uDtfsEKWM%253A%252CecfvE3DDQcGm1M%252C_&usg=__WwhOCaVkNRFio6i8SyTUtGyE6UA%3D&ved=0ahUKEwjpw9nBpdrMAhVi34MKHYqxCVoQyjcIXA&ei=gHs3V-mDAuK-jwSK46bQBQ#imgrc=s44m-uDtfsEKWM%3A

You woke up to the sound of music and light flooding in through the crack in the closed curtains. Sitting up, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and noticed that Lars wasn't next to you. You immediately felt a sense of loss. The feeling of being whole wasn't there when he wasn't near you. Man you were starting to sound clingy. You were never clingy. Shaking the thought away, you threw back the covers and went to the bathroom. After you did your hygiene routine you raided Lars' dresser for something to wear. A pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt would have to do for now. You got dressed and went downstairs following the heavy sound of the music to the studio.

When you opened the door you saw Kirk tuning his guitar while Rob was adjusting the dials on his amplifier. Lars was messing with his headset and James was setting up his microphone. Excitement washed over you as you thought of getting to watch them jam together. Anytime you heard them play it was either on the radio, or you own personal collection of their CD's you had. Now you were standing in the middle of where the magic happened. Rob noticed you standing in the doorway and smiled.

“Good morning Y/N! Sorry if we were too loud.”

You shook your head and walked toward Lars who was motioning you over to him.

“No you guys are fine. You didn't bother me at all.”

“Good, I was afraid we woke you up. Well more afraid of what Lars would have done to us.”

You laughed as Lars glared at Rob. He pulled you onto his lap so you were facing him. He gave you a chaste kiss on the lips sending heat straight to your core. James cleared his throat grabbing your attention and spoke with a joking tone.

“Geez you two, get a room! Didn't you guys get enough of each other last night? We need to practice for the big show tonight.”

Blush crept up your neck and Lars lifted you off him. He grabbed one of his drum sticks and pointed it at James.

“Yeah yeah, Let's start warming up. Y/N if you want you can sit and watch us. Oh you know what, I have an idea! How about you tell us what to play, and we will give you a personal concert.”

Your eyes widened. You? Pick the songs? Wow! You looked at the rest of the members as they were looking to you for direction. Nervously tucking your hair behind your ear you thought of what song to start with.

“Could you umm... could you play Sad but True?”

James smiled at you and grabbed his guitar pick.

“Of course darlin'”

You took at seat as they started playing. This was so amazing. Sitting here up close and personal watching Metallica....freaking Metallica play just for you. You could help but sing along with James, while drumming on your knees. Lars winked at you as he watched your air drumming skills. After the song was over you had them play Fade to Black and Jump in the Fire. Kirk stopped you from picking another song after that.

“What's your favorite song to sing Y/N? Pick something that isn't ours, but you think we would know how to play.”

You gave him a puzzled look. Hmm... something other than Metallica. Well...you could always ask if they knew the song that was pretty much the theme of your life since you could remember.

“Well...there's this song that I uhh... I used to say it was my theme song because of the life I had. It's called Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence.”

Equally they all gave you a sad look, but before you could react James chimed in.

“Yeah we have covered that a couple times when we would just mess around, but we never did it on stage or anything because we needed someone to do Amy's part. We will cover it, but there’s something I want to ask you first. What do you say Y/N? Will you be my Amy Lee?”

Your heart rate picked up, and you almost said no, but something changed your mind. James was staring hopefully at you, and you decided right then and there to overcome the fear that was trying to take over your body. You would do this. They all clapped and whistled as you approached the awaiting mic next to James. You couldn't help but feel a little nervous when the song started. The feeling subsided as soon as you heard the soothing sound of James' voice. It was a beautiful baritone sound that reminded you of smooth brandy.

**I wanted you to know**  
**That I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

You came in on the next line to back James up, and his eyes went wide. It almost made you stop, but instead you closed your eyes. It made you feel like you weren't being watched.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

James took the next line, and you knew that the next verse was going to be you singing without him. You mentally prepared yourself and willed your nerves away. The only way you were going to get through this was to keep your eyes closed and pretend that you were alone.

**You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

You took a deep breathe and poured every emotion you had into the words. Everything you've been through with Cole, growing up, all the rejection, the challenges you've faced. Nothing else mattered in that moment other than those words. It was like a new beginning for you.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**  
**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

James joined back in to sing the chorus with you. Your voices created a beautiful duet that gave you goose bumps. You felt him grasp your hand reassuringly, but you didn't dare open your eyes. You were afraid that you wouldn't be able to continue. Your hand clasped with his as you both continued to sing.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

Kirk came in and improvised a beautiful guitar solo. The sound of his guitar mixed with Lars and Rob's rhythmic beat filled your ears sending chills throughout your body. James continued to hold your hand as you both came back in with the chorus and bridge.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**  
**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
**You've gone away**

You were shaking with the amount of emotion that ran through your body. It was almost overwhelming, and it caused your breath the become shaky. You squeezed James' hand as he finished out the song.

**You don't feel me here anymore**

Their instruments faded out and it took you a minute to realize that you were being hugged. You opened your eyes and came face to face with Lars' emerald ones. His eyes were wet as he spoke to you.

“Y/N...that was.... wow.... I can't even describe how.. how beautiful that was. Holy shit you have an amazing voice!”

James wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you into him, and Kirk and Rob whistled and clapped. This feeling that you felt... it was like nothing you've ever known. You felt light and free, like you just shoved tons of unwanted weight off your shoulders.

“That's some gift you have Y/N. The world is missing out on something amazing, and I think you should show them someday. It doesn't have to be tonight, but I think I can speak for the band when I say we would love for you to sing on stage with us.”

Your hand flew up to your mouth and your heart thudded like a jackhammer. Did James really just say that? Did you just get invited to sing...on stage...with Metallica?! Lars gave you a cheeky grin and Kirk broke the silence.

“Look guys, she's speechless! Let's just take a safe bet and say that her silence means yes!”

“I-I mean.... if you guys really want me too... I could um... I could try to sing tonight. Where are you guys playing tonight, and what time is the show? Shit! Umm... I don't really have anything to wear... I don't want to look like a fool in front of probably a zillion people....not that I think your clothes are bad Lars... I just would like to wear something more feminine.... I'm babbling aren't I?”

Lars cradled your face in his hands and kissed you into silence. He smoothed his thumbs over your cheeks to calm you down. You closed your eyes, relishing his touch as he spoke to you.

“Whoa slow down there min skat. Just take a deep breathe..Don't worry you didn't offend me. I wouldn't let you look like a fool on stage. I plan to take you shopping for a beautiful dress for a even more beautiful lady. We go on at 8:00 pm sharp, and we are playing at Bankers Life Field House, also known as Conseco Field House, in Indianapolis.”

“Yeah...okay... can we start looking now? I haven't worn a dress in so long I forgot what they look like on me.”

They all glanced at one another and gave each other a look. It made you feel left out, like they were sharing some sort of inside joke that you weren't aware of.

“Did I miss something? What's with the look?”

Rob was the one who gave in to keep you out of the dark. James playfully punched his arm like he spoiled a surprise or something.

“You didn’t miss anything Y/N. We just all want to tag along so we can see what you pick out.”

Everyone agreed to meet back in the foyer in fifteen minutes so you all could make a trip to get you a dress. Once everyone was ready you all piled in their Escalade and headed into town. James drove, Kirk sat shotgun, Rob sprawled out in the back, and you cuddled against Lars’ chest while listening to the local rock station on the radio. A little while later you were parked in front of a Saks Fifth Avenue. 

“Lars….I don’t have the money for something like this. I was thinking the local mall, or...or a Wal-Mart maybe?”

“Nonsense love, I’m getting you a dress that you deserve. Now let’s go so you can model some for us!”

He winked at you as he helped you exit the blacked out SUV. You and the guys made your way into the store, and eventually found your way to the dress section. This store was one of the biggest stores you had ever been in. There were escalators leading up to two more floors, a high end jewelry counter next to a makeup kiosk, and a Coach store. Lars led you over to the racks of dresses and began taking a few off. 

“I think we should have you try on one of every color just to see what color suits you. Although if you ask me, you could go on stage wearing a paper sack and look amazing. What size do you wear?”

“Pssh whatever Lars, I would look horrible in a paper sack. Alright give me the stack you have and I will go try them on. They look like my size anyway”

“Alright Y/N, me and the guys will be sitting outside waiting for you to wow us.”

You brought the arm full of dresses into the dressing room and hung them up. Picking a silver one off the hanger, you slipped it on and did up the zipper. You smoothed it out as you checked out your reflection in the mirror. Dresses weren’t really your favorite thing on you because you didn’t really like your body. Self Esteem was pretty much absent from you since you met Cole. He depleted all of that with how he treated you. You pushed those thoughts aside and exited the room to show the guys. James whistled while Rob and Kirk oohed and awed. Lars’ jaw dropped and you looked down at your bare feet. 

“I-I’m not sure if I like it guys… I mean… It makes me look-”

“Amazing” 

Lars said as he cut you off. 

“You’re so beautiful Y/N...Damn… Let’s see another one!” 

You tried on a few more dresses, and got positive reactions with them all, but none of them stuck out to you. After trying on the last one, a gold one, you revealed it to the guys. They of course loved it, but you weren’t focusing on that. Out of the corner of your eye you saw something red. Turning your gaze you came face to face with the most beautiful floor length red dress you had ever seen. It had a slit up the side that would come up to your knee at least. It was strapless with sequins and a silver broach pinned to the side for an accent. Lars followed your eyes, and immediately got up to get it. 

“Here min skat, I saw you looking at this, and I for one would love to see you in it. Pretty sure the rest of the guys would too.”

“Lars… I can’t…. This dress costs more than my car...I would be paying you back until I die. Sure it’s gorgeous, but I can always find something else.”

He placed the dress in your arms and cupped your face.

“Y/N, how many times do I have to tell you that money is not an issue. You deserve this dress and more. Now go try it on. Let’s see how amazing this looks on you.”

You sighed in defeat and headed back into the dressing room. Carefully you stepped into the dress and pulled it up so it fit to your chest. Once it was on you turned to look at yourself in the mirror again, and let out an audible gasp. You had never thought you looked this beautiful in your life. It was like this dress was made for you. Accentuating all your curves, and creating that perfect hourglass shape. You loved it, but what would the guys think? You walked back into the waiting area and stopped in front of the 360 degree mirror. All of them looked at you with dropped jaws. Lars was the first one to break the silence. 

“Holy….. Y/N you look absolutely breathtaking. That’s it, that’s the one.” 

You smiled sheepishly as the others agreed with him. You quickly changed back into Lars’ outfit from this morning, and picked out a few more items to get so you wouldn’t have steal his clothes all the time. Even though you loved wearing them since they smelled like him and it made you feel safe. After almost fainting at the amount of money Lars spent, the five of you headed back to the mansion for an early dinner. Your mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that in just a few hours you would be singing on stage with Metallica. You prayed you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself.


	10. Hit The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, and I'm also sorry this took so long to update. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I will have it up asap. Thanks for reading lovelies <3

Time seemed to fly by, and before you knew it you were slipping your dress on. The guys were getting dressed in their tight leather pants and band tees while you were dolling yourself up the best you could in the bathroom. Makeup was not your strong suit, but you were sure going to try. Grabbing your phone and opening your YouTube app, you pulled up a tutorial on how to create a smokey eye. Thirty minutes and a box of Kleenex later, you were pretty impressed with your work. 

Now it was time to do your hair. You decided to curl it and grabbed the spiral curling iron from under the sink that Lars bought for you. After waiting a couple minutes for it to heat up, you began to create loose curls that cascaded down your shoulders coming to a rest on your chest. After that was done you finished off with a touch of perfume and your new silver stilettos. You exited the bathroom into Lars' room just as he was coming in.

“Hey Y/N, we are gonna leave in about fifteen minutes. I just wanted to make sure you we-oh...my...”

Lars' bag and folder full of papers fell forgotten to the floor as he stalked toward you with a hungry look in his eye.

“Jesus Y/N... you are stunning. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you tonight. I might have to have someone else play the drums. Hell at this rate, I won't be able to keep a steady beat to save my life with you looking like this.”

“Oh Lars, don't be silly! You're going to play the drums because I love watching you! Plus, I haven't seen you and the other three play anything live. This will be another first for me.”

“Alright, but only because you asked. I may have to rethink these leather pants though. You're so beautiful min skat. Wait how many “firsts” have we had together?”

You hesitated... you really hoped he wouldn't pick up on that last part that your brain to mouth filter failed you on....should you tell him? No probably not... you didn't want to ruin what he and you shared by scaring him away. Hell you barely understood what you were feeling yourself. You barely even knew him. You cast your gaze toward the slew of papers that scattered the floor, and he grasped your hand.

“Y/N, you know you can tell me anything. Don't be afraid.”

You took a shaky breathe and looked anywhere but his eyes.

“Lars... I....”

Before you could finish Kirk stepped in the room and cut the moment short. You were relieved and a little frustrated that you two were no longer alone. 

“Hey guys it's time to g-geez Y/N you clean up nice! Wow! You look great!”

Lars glared at Kirk and he put his hands up playfully. 

“Hey man, she's all yours.. I'll keep my hands to myself, other than maybe a hug or something.”

“It's cool man, I was just giving you shit. I know you wouldn't do that to me, and I'm sure Y/N won't either.”

“Alright then, let's get a move-on. Don't wanna be late to the show.”

Lars took his coat and wrapped it around your shoulders to keep you warm and escorted you to the SUV out front. James and Rob also commented on how great you looked, and you commented on how amazing they all looked. James in a white tank top with his battle vest over it, tight black pants with his signature bullet belt and black boots. His hair was tousled messily into a mohawk that would undoubtedly make the girls swoon. Lars was wearing a pair of skin tight leather pants, and the white ...And Justice for All shirt you remember him sporting in the music video for One. He had at least 4 bracelets on each wrist and his eyeliner was done thickly. Topping his outfit off were white high tops. Man that eyeliner look made your knees weak. Kirk had on dark distressed blue jeans, a black misfits tee, and a black fedora with silver studs around the rim. He also sported black boots and thick eyeliner. Rob sported tan cargo shorts with a Black Sabbath tee and a pair of black high tops. 

You made a mental note to ask James where he got his bullet belt after the show. Maybe you could make one or something. Once you were all buckled in the driver headed towards the venue. You were still debating on telling Lars what you didn't get the chance too just moments earlier. How would he react? How could you tell a man that you just met that you think you're falling in love with him? I mean, you had been listening to their music for as long as you could remember, but that wasn't the same. You decided to just keep the feelings to yourself. Ruining what he and you had was not an option. Hopefully he wouldn't pry because you didn't think you could lie to him. 

You shook away the thoughts so you didn't get any more anxiety than you already had and leaned into Lars. He kissed the top of your head and lovingly placed his hand on your thigh. A simple affectionate gesture shouldn't cause your heart rate to increase, but it did with him. He began to move it slightly rubbing up and down causing you to shiver. Heat instantly pooled in the lower part of your abdomen at the thought of his hands going higher and you had to bite back a moan. Sex had never been a prominent part of your life, but when it came to Lars you were insatiable. 

About an hour later the black SUV joined the semi's in the back of the building. You guessed they were filled with band equipment. You started to reach for the door, but Lars stopped you. 

“Y/N, I wouldn't exit just yet. Sometimes the fans can get a little....what's the word I'm looking for...overly excited? Yeah overly excited. That's what we will go with. Anyway, the security is going to round them up and then we will all get out together.”

“Do you guys usually sign autographs and stuff before the show? Should I stay in your dressing room? I don't wanna cramp your style or cause drama with the fans....”

Lars cut you off with a kiss.

“Don't talk like that Y/N. If I could have it my way, I would have you by my side all night tonight. You wouldn't cramp my style, and as far as the fans go, they aren't true fans if they hate on you because you're with me. The way things usually happen is we do the meet and greets before the show starts. One of us will go out to sign autographs and take pictures at a time, and it is normally the same order. Rob first, then Kirk, followed by James, and finishing with me last. There is usually only about ten to fifteen fans at these, so it's a little more personal. I would love it if you accompanied me to the meet and greet.”  
You smiled lovingly at him and took his outstretched hand. The screaming and shouting of the crowd filled your ears now, and it made you a little nervous. How did they deal with this on a daily basis? You gripped his hand tighter and Lars kissed your temple reassuringly.

“You ready love? We are gonna head inside now. Just keep a hold of my hand, and prepare for camera flashes and a lot of noise. I promise everything will be fine.”

You nodded your head and Lars swung open the back door. James opened the passenger door and climbed out to help you get on the pavement without falling in your shoes. You really should have worn flats, but it's too late to turn back now. Lars got down next to you and laced his arm with yours. The crowd was going crazy. Screaming, holding up signs, snapping pictures, and recording video. Some fans shouted things like “We love you”, “Metallica rules”, or shouting their names individually. Once they were inside Lars took you to his dressing room. 

“Can I get you something to drink before we go to meet the fans Y/N?”

“Sure, can I actually have a rum and coke? I need something to calm my nerves and loosen me up.”

“Of course babe, one of my specialty rum and cokes coming right up. “

Lars pulled out a chilled glass from the mini fridge and filled it with spiced rum and coke. He grabbed a straw and placed it in the glass before bringing it to you. You graciously took it and sipped groaning at how amazing it tasted. You felt him brush your hair off your shoulders and he began to rub them causing you to almost drop the glass. You steadied it as you spoke to him. 

“Oh.... God that feels amazing Lars...”

“Didn't I mention that my specialty drinks come with a complimentary massage? You have the smoothest skin Y/N.”

He took a seat in a chair behind you and moved his hands down your back. He was expertly getting out all the knots and working through the sore spots. His mouth traced over where his hands had been causing goosebumps rise and your breathing to become ragged. 

“Y/N..... what are you doing to me? I can't get enough of you...”

“Lars... I have to tell you something....”

There went your brain to mouth filter again.. you really needed to fix that. It got you into trouble numerous times...like this time for instance. Now what were you gonna do?

“You have my undivided attention min skat.”

You set the drink down on a nearby table and stood up to look him in the eye. He gave a slight look of concern as you faced him, but he did not stop you. You closed your eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

“Lars.. I.. I'm not exactly sure how to say this without....shit... without....”

Suddenly Lars was kissing you. He was ravishing your mouth in such a way that made you putty in his hands. He grasped the side of your face firmly as he pulled you into him. Finally breaking the kiss he smoothed the pad of his thumb across your slightly swollen lips.

“Y/N, I love you too. I know we just met, and I know things have gone kind of fast paced, but I love that about us. I love how we just fit together like two missing puzzle pieces, and I can't wait to create a life with you. To share my hopes and dreams with you, to be your man and show you love like no one else has.”

Tears were streaming down your face now. Good thing your make up was water proof. No one had ever said things like this to you before. It was new territory and you weren't sure what to do. Luckily Lars took the lead. Pulling you into another heated kiss.

“Lars...it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I love you, and I am so unbelievably happy that you feel the same way. Tonight is dedicated to you. My short three minute moment on stage in front of all those fans will be for you. Thank you for making me so happy. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for... for everything.”

One of the tech guys knocked and opened the door slightly cutting your sweet moment short. 

“Mr. Ulrich, Ms. Y/L/N, It's almost time for the meet and greet.”

“Thank you Big Mike. We will be out there in just a couple of minutes.” 

You downed the rest of your drink and smoothed out your dress in the full length mirror. After dabbing the tears away and making sure you looked decent enough you turned your attention back to Lars. 

“Okay... I think I'm ready...”

“Alright then my love, lets go meet some fans!”


	11. Carpe Diem Baby

Lars took your hand, led you out the door, and down a long hallway. You could hear people talking enthusiastically, and it made you a little nervous. Once you both got to the end Lars stopped and turned to you.

“Alright babe, I'm gonna go get them all hyped to meet you. I want you to stay here and I will call you when to come out.”

“Okay.....”

Lars kissed your forehead lovingly and lightly brushed your cheek with his fingertips causing you to bite your lip. He took his thumb and pulled it free from your teeth.

“Y/N... that makes me crazy when you bite your lip like that. You don't want me getting too excited in these tight pants now do you? There's no need to be nervous love, I'll be right there.”

With that he opened the door to greet the awaiting fans. You could hear them clapping and whistling, and then Lars got them to quiet down.

“Hey guys! How's everyone doing?”

You could hear them cheer again and it made the butterflies in your stomach worse. You placed your ear against the cool door so you could hear Lars over the fans.

“I've got someone very special to me here tonight. Someone I want you all to meet. How does that sound?”

Their screams intensified as Lars gently knocked on the door to signal you.

“Alright come on out sweetheart.”

Slowly you opened the door and kept your eyes on Lars as you made your way over to his awaiting arms. You focused your gaze to a broken tile in the floor as he spoke since you were so nervous. What would they think of you? You had seen articles in the past about people who treated a celebrity bad just because they were seeing someone, and you hoped that this wouldn't be what happened to Lars.

“Everybody, this is Y/N. She's my girlfriend, and she will also be singing a song on stage tonight with us. Help me give her a warm welcome would you?”

The small group of fans greeted you in unison along with claps and whistles

“Hi Y/N!”

You smiled and said hello back and then began walking alongside Lars as he signed various items and took pictures. You could tell the fans really adored him and the others. You didn't really know of any other fandom more dedicated than the Metallica fans. Everyone was really nice to you, and you were thankful for that. About halfway down the line of people a little girl who couldn't have been more than four years old began to tug on her Mother's shirt. The mother scooped her up and what she said next made your heart swell.

“Mommy, I want to get a picture with the pretty lady. Please Mommy!”

The Mother smiled sweetly at the little girl and hoisted her higher on her hip.

“Well Kali, that's up to Y/N. Maybe if you ask her nicely she will take one with you.”

The little girl looked at you with her big doe eyes that made you melt. You really wanted kids of your own one day, but if things went well with Lars would he be okay with that? You secretly hoped so.

“Miss Y/N, can we take a picture? I think you're real pretty.”

She reached for you and you smiled at her as you picked her up. How could you say no to something this cute. Everyone awed as she wrapped her little arms around your neck and hugged you. You rubbed her back and the Mother gave you a look that said thank you. Smiling at her, you repositioned you and little Kali so Lars could get a picture with the mother's camera. Once the picture was taken, Lars signed a couple of things for the mother and a few other awaiting fans. Once he was done Lars bid the group goodbye and led you back to his dressing room.

“See that wasn't so bad was it?”

You shook your head and twirled a piece of your curled hair between your thumb and forefinger.

“No, you're right it wasn't. I just hope I can make it through Broken tonight.”

Lars took a seat on the couch and pulled you onto his lap. He placed his hands on either side of your face and smoothed his thumbs over your cheeks.

“Y/N, you will be perfect. The crowd is going to love you, and if you need too, I am sure James will hold your hand again.”

Just as you were about to respond one of the techs knocked on the door and peeked his head around the corner.

“Mr. Ulrich, Ms. Y/L/N, we have about 5 minutes until the show starts.”

“Thank you we will be out in a minute.... Alright Y/N let's head toward the stage. I want to include you in the huddle too.”

Wait... did he just say the huddle??! The tradition that Metallica has had for as long as you could remember, and Lars wanted to include you in it? Wow...you couldn't believe he even considered it let alone asked you. You wondered if the other three would be okay with that. You walked next to him with his hand intertwined with yours and found the other guys mingling right by the stage door. James saw you both first and flashed a giddy smile.

“Hey you two love birds, you ready to huddle?! The Ecstasy of Gold just started!”

Everyone agreed and the boys gathered in a circle. You just stood there in awe as they looked at you. You had seen videos of them before concerts where they would do this huddle and now you were seeing it in person. It made all the more real. Kirk waved you over motioning you to join in.  
“C'mon Y/N, you can stand between me and Lars. This is something we do before every show for good luck. It's a tradition.”

You took the open spot in their huddle and wrapped your arms around Kirk and Lars' back. They all leaned in and rested their heads together and you followed suit. Everyone said a few motivational words and then broke the huddle. Then they made their way towards the stage. You stopped and stood in the wings as Kirk and Rob were the first to enter. The crowd went nuts as they started to strum their instruments. James patted you on the back and said that he would give you your cue right after Enter Sandman. Then he squeezed your shoulder lightly and waited for Lars to give you a quick kiss. They entered the stage and the crowd got even louder if that was possible.

You watched as they opened with Creeping Death and it was beyond mesmerizing. Hell they had been doing this for years, and it showed with the way the owned and navigated the stage. It was like second nature to them. Every so often Lars would glance over at you and every time it sent heat straight between your legs. He was so beautiful, especially when he was behind his drum set. Before long one of the tech people tapped you on your shoulder pulling you out of your trance.

“Ms. Y/L/N, they are two songs away from Enter Sandman. Just wanted you to know since you don't have a copy of the set list.”

“Th-Thanks...”

Your reply was full of nerves and the butterflies were pounding at the inner walls of your stomach at full force now. Before you knew it you heard James’ guitar and Lars' high hat start Enter Sandman and you closed your eyes to calm your breathing. You could do this. This was something that you would overcome. To try and distract yourself you sang along with James and tapped your foot to the beat. Then the song ended and James threw out his guitar pic to the crowd and turned his eyes toward you. He winked and faced the crowd again.

“How's everybody doing tonight?! Are we having a good fucking time?!”

The crowd screamed and cheered in response.

“What was that?? I didn't hear you! I said... are we having a good fucking time tonight?!”

They got louder and that seemed to satisfy James enough to move on.

“Alright, we have a very special guest in the house tonight who is going to accompany me on this next song. It's not one of ours, and we have never played it before on stage. How does that sound? You all got time for one more song?!”

Another cheer erupted from the crowd and then James turned toward you waiting in the wings.

“Everyone please help me give a warm welcome to the beautiful and talented Y/N!!!! Come on out here darlin'”

Your legs were like jello as you slowly made your way out on stage. Lars came out from behind his drum set and took your hand to lead you to James' side. The crowd was going crazy whistling and screaming. You saw some reaching for the stage and others were holding up signs. Lars noticed you were shaking and he turned you so your back was to the crowd. 

“You can do this Y/N, Just breathe and think of how you sang it earlier back home.”

You nodded your head and he kissed you again causing the crowd to scream louder. Lars headed back to his drum throne and James handed you a mic. You took it with a shaky hand and took a deep breath. You could do this. Just like earlier James intertwined his hand with yours, which seemed to calm you down a little more, and once again addressed the crowd

“Alright guys, we are going to do this one a little bit differently. My buddy Kirk over there is gonna be playing all the guitar because as you can see, my hand is kinda occupied. Y/N and are gonna duet, and if you all know it feel free to join us. This is her first time singing in front of this many people so let’s encourage her!”

With that Kirk began the opening notes to the song and the crowd cheered. You were sure you were hurting James’ hand, but he didn’t complain at all. He just smoothed his thumb over the back of your hand and began singing. 

**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes before coming in with James on the next line. 

**‘Cause I’m broken, when I’m lonesome**  
**And I don’t feel right when you're gone away**

James squeezed your hand to reassure you and took the next line. It gave you a moment to prepare to sing be yourself. 

**You’ve gone away, you don’t feel me here anymore.**

You steadied your legs and willed yourself to stop shaking as you poured every emotion you were feeling into Amy’s verse. You put as much power as you could into the words as you belted them out.

**The worst is over now, and we can breathe again**  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**  
**There’s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

James turned you towards him and you opened your eyes. You never broke his gaze as he joined you in the chorus. The nerves you were feeling seemed to disappear when you sang with him. You were no longer scared, no longer afraid to look out into the crowd of thousands of fans. You were right where you wanted to be.

**‘Cause I’m broken when I’m open**  
**And I don’t feel like I am strong enough**  
**‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome**  
**And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away**

Kirk came in and blasted out a beautiful guitar solo while Lars and Rob backed him up with some improvised fills and riffs. It all blended together perfectly and left you with goosebumps all over your body. So this is what if felt like to be a rock star. This was the high of being on stage in front of thousands. Kirk ended the solo and that was the queue for James and you to come back in with the chorus. 

**‘Cause I’m broken when I’m open**  
**And I don’t feel like I am strong enough**  
**‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome**  
**And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away**  
**‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome**  
**And I don’t feel right when you’re gone away**

You sang the second to last line with James and he pulled you in for a side hug. 

**You’ve gone away**

Then James finished the song out and the crowd went absolutely crazy cheering and screaming with approval. You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. 

**You don’t feel me here anymore**

Rob and Kirk came over to hug you and then it was Lars’ turn. He had tears in his eyes as he picked you up and spun you around locking his lips with yours. You could barely hear him when he spoke but you read his lips the best you could. Most of it you couldn’t make out, but you did notice when he said he loved you. You let the tears escape your eyes as he set you down.

“I love you too Lars. Thank you for believing in me.”

All of you took the time to thank the fans for coming out and supporting the band. Then the five of you walked out the elongated part of the snake pit and took a bow for the fans as they took pictures and video. Finally you made it back to Lars’ dressing room with him and he immediately shut the door and locked it. He waited until you took your stilettos off and then pushed you gently against the back of the wooden door. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against yours. 

“Y/N… you were amazing...absolutely amazing out there. I almost didn’t stay on the beat because you were so good. I have been waiting all day to have you, and now we have a few minutes. I want to make love to you Y/N.”

“Yes Lars.. please…”

Lars led you to the shower and carefully unzipped the back of your dress letting it puddle at your feet. He helped you step out of it and turned the water on to a warm temperature. You took the rest of your clothes off as he tested the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Then he rid himself of his clothes and both of you stepped in letting the water cascade over your bodies. 

Lars pushed you so your back was to the wall and hoisted you up. His strong arms kept you from falling as he pressed his hardness against you. He peppered kisses along your jawline and you moved your head to allow him better access. He moved lower and began to lick and suck marks all along your neck causing you to moan in need. 

“Ahhh… Lars… please…. Need to feel you insi-ahh!”

Lars finished your thought by slamming his hard cock in your tight heat. He held your arms above your head and you wrapped your legs around his waist causing his cock to go deeper. He began a steady rhythm as he kissed you passionately. The kisses were sloppy and wet, but that made it all the more intense. You wouldn’t last long with him taking you like this. The way the cool contrast of the wall on your back and how every so often his teeth clashed with yours made your head swim. You felt your orgasm fast approaching with each thrust of his hips. Sweat and water droplets streamed down your face and chest as your walls tightened around Lars’ . He snarled and bit your lip causing your pussy to pulse. 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck Lars….I’m...I’m com-ahhh!!!”

“Yeah Y/N fucking make that pussy come for me.”

Lars adjusted so one hand was holding both of your wrists and placed the other one on your throbbing clit causing you to arch your back off the shower wall. He moved his fingers at lightning speed making you scream his name. 

“AH LARS!!! Shit….fucking pound my pussy… give me all you got baby. Fuck fuck fuck….” 

“Shit Y/N I’m gonna come… Fuck baby come with me… Oh Y/N!!”

You felt Lars’ hips stutter as he buried himself deep inside you filling you with his load. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, chest heaving and legs shaking. Slowly he set you down and pulled you into him. The water had cooled down so he shut it off and wrapped you in his warm robe. He got a towel for himself and got you a pair of shorts and one of his shirts to wear. Once you were dressed you both sat on the couch and you rested your head on his chest. You didn’t think you could fall in love with anyone ever again. Not since what you went through with Cole, but Lars was breaking the walls around your heart. He was showing you how to love again, and you were so grateful for him. You couldn’t wait to see how your relationship unfolded. Thoughts of the future flooded your mind as you drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	12. Eye of the Beholder

You woke up and noticed you were back in Lars’ room. Did he put you to bed? You felt empty because he wasn’t next to you. Is this what it felt like to long for someone? Looking over at the clock on the bedside table you saw it read 1:46 AM. Throwing back the covers you padded to the bathroom. After emptying your bladder you went to raid his dresser since you were only in your bra and panties. You grabbed an over-sized black tee and put it on. It took you a moment to get it over your cast. Man that thing was itchy. Thank god you were seeing the doctor in a few hours, and hopefully getting it off.

You were about to go looking for Lars when he came in the room. He was sporting blue and white shorts with a matching blue tank top. His hair was wet, sticking to the sides of his face, and his skin was glistening with sweat beads. You had never got a chance to look at his body like this. His arms were toned and his legs had defined lines showing off all his muscles. Looking at him made your heart rate spike and your breath hitch. 

“Hey min skat, did I wake you? I’m sorry if I did. I sometimes can’t sleep after a show and to tire myself out I usually go for a run. Is everything okay?”

It took a minute for you to realize he had asked you a question. Man he was distracting when he looked like this. You picked your jaw up off the floor and stuttered out a response.

“Uh…yeah... I-I’m good. Just got a little chilly and found a shirt of yours. I hope that’s alright…”

“Of course Y/N. What’s mine is yours love. I’m gonna take a quick shower to get the sweat off me and then what do you say we get a few hours of sleep huh?” 

“That sounds nice.”

You watched as he peeled off his shirt and couldn’t keep your eyes off his chest and abs. It made your mouth water and you instinctively bit your lip. Lars tossed his shirt aside and turned to you. 

“See anything you like Y/N?”

“Uh-umm y-yeah… you are so gorgeous Lars…I mean that.”

He walked toward you and picked you up so his hands rested just under your ass. You wrapped your legs and arms around him while he drew you in for a passion filled kiss. You both pulled away breathless and he carried you over to the bed. He laid down and pulled you on top of him. Your hair fell randomly across his chest and he brushed a few strands from your eyes.

“I love you Y/N. Love you so much….”

Before he could finish his thought you sat up straddling his hips. His cock strained against his shorts and that only made you wetter. You quickly shed the black shirt you got from his dresser and tossed it carelessly to the floor along with your white lacy bra. 

“Fuck min skat… You’re gonna kill me with how beautiful you are.”

You scooted back so you could rid him of his shorts and your panties and straddled him again. Lars ran his hands up your sides and brought them down to your thighs making you get goose bumps. 

“Mmmm Lars… I wanna ride you…”

“Jesus….Y/N…”

You had just rendered Lars speechless… that doesn’t happen often. Taking advantage of the moment you positioned his fully engorged cock at your entrance and slowly sank down until he was deep inside of you. Lars’ breath was ragged as he looked at you with lust filled eyes. After taking a moment to adjust to his size, you began a steady up and down pace. 

“Oh fuck Y/N… you feel amazing. That’s it. Ride that cock.”

Ahh Lars! Feels so good baby…”

You placed your hands on the bed and he put his on your sides to help guide you up and down his length. You began kissing his neck leaving love bites alone his pulse point causing Lars to moan louder. His cock was at just right angle, hitting your spot every time, and it only brought you closer to the brink. You began to see stars as your orgasm began to wash over you. 

“Y/N… I won’t last much longer. You are so perfect. So beautiful min skat… fuck…”

“Oh Lars!! L-Lars…. I’m gonna… gonna cum ahhh!!!!”

“Fuck yea Y/N cum for me! OH shit…Y/N!!”

Lars threw his head back and pounded into you as he released himself inside you. You fell against his chest and the two of you laid there for a while breathing heavy before Lars finally pulled out of you. You each laid on your sides facing one another with your legs intertwined. He cradled your face in his hands and kissed you feverishly. 

“Y/N, I don't know what's gotten into you, but whatever it is I love it. I want you to tell me every single fantasy you have ever had, but only when you're ready. I promise not to judge you, and I also will try to fulfill each one. I'm gonna go get in the shower now, and then we can get a few hours of sleep before your doctor's appointment.”

You smiled and played with the necklace around his neck. It was a simple chain with a shark tooth hanging from it. 

“Okay love I have a few fantasies that I want to tell you about so hurry back.”

“Yes ma'am!”

Lars rendered a salute and headed in the bathroom. After a few moments the water started running and you finally gathered the energy to grab the black t-shirt off the floor. You didn't bother with your bra and panties and settled back underneath the covers waiting for him to return. Normally you wouldn't be this tired after sex, or hungry for that matter, but you were experiencing dramatic changes in your life. Yeah, that had to be it. You sighed contently, and before long you drifted off to sleep. 

Lars finished with his shower a couple minutes later and slipped on a pair of boxers after towel drying himself off. He opened the bathroom door and saw you cuddling his pillow sound asleep. As carefully and quietly as he could, he scooted in next to you. He smiled as you immediately nuzzled against his chest and wrapped your arm around his waist. He pulled you close and took in your beauty. He knew you couldn't hear him, but he whispered what was on his mind anyway. He vowed to himself that this was the happiest he would ever be. The only thing that would make him any happier was if he got the honor of marrying you. 

“I don't know how I got this lucky Y/N, but I promise to love you and protect you for as long as you will let me. One day I will tell you these exact words. I hope you let me be the person who cares for you for the rest of your life. I love you so much.” 

He gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes. Sleep finally took him and the two of you slept until his cell phone alarm woke you both up. You stretched and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes while Lars reached over and shut off the annoying beeping. You grumbled and got up to use the bathroom while he brushed his teeth. You realized that you had felt this comfortable with another human being before. I mean he was in the same room as you brushing his freaking teeth while you were taking a piss. Another first. 

You took his black tee that you borrowed and tossed it in the clothes hamper and fiddled with the dials on the shower until the temperature was to your liking. Lars snaked his arms around your waist and kissed along your shoulder blades eliciting a moan out of you. 

“Mmmm.. Lars...you keep that up and we will never leave this room.”

“Sounds like a dream vacation to me min skat. However, you have a doctor's appointment and I have a couple interviews to do today with the band. We will have to take a rain check on this one.”

You turned to give him a quick kiss and reluctantly pulled away to get the plastic bag on your arm. You got in the water and began to wash your hair. Lars had bought you some shampoo and stuff, but you still continued to use his. It smelled like him, and brought you comfort. After finishing up with your shower you pulled one of your new sun dresses out of the closet. This particular one was white with red flowers and you matched it with a pair of black flats. Fifteen minutes later your hair was dried, straightened, and you even applied a little makeup. You were getting pretty good at doing things one handed. 

Your stomach growled reminding you that you hadn't eaten yet. Breakfast was the meal you almost always missed, and normally you didn't get hungry until lunch time anyway. Sure you would snack here and there to tide you over, but you had never felt hunger like this before. It almost made you nauseous. Once you started heading in the direction of the kitchen you could smell sausage and bacon and it made your mouth water. Lars was filling two plates with sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches, bacon, and a side of sugared bananas and strawberries. He set them on the bar and then filled two glasses with orange juice. 

“Lars this looks and smells absolutely delicious!” 

“I hope you're hungry Y/N, I love to cook and sometimes I go overboard on food. I swear when I make things like pasta I make enough to feed the neighborhood.”

“I'm starving. I normally don't eat breakfast, but for some reason I feel like I haven't eaten in days.”

“Hmm.. it might be your body still trying to recover from stress. Maybe you could tell the doctor about all this? See if he can do some tests? It can't hurt, and plus I like knowing you're okay.”

You agreed to ask about it and the two of you sat down to eat. Once you both were finished you took the plates and rinsed them in the sink before putting them in the dishwasher. Lars rounded up the other three and said he would meet them at the radio station for the interview as soon as he dropped you off at your appointment. James, Rob, and Kirk got into James' 1937 Lincoln Zephyr while you and Lars climbed in his Mercedes SUV. About twenty minutes later you were parked in front of a light colored brick building. Lars brought your hand up to his lips and lightly kissed your knuckles. 

“Alright love, the interview shouldn't take much longer than an hour. I don't know how long your appointment will last, but if you want to call me when you're done that's fine. If I don't hear from you before the appointment is over I will just head over here and wait. I love you Y/N.” 

“I love you too Lars. I will see you afterwards, and hopefully I will be cast free!”

You rested your hand on the side of his cheek and kissed him sweetly before getting out of the car. Lars waved bye and you headed into the building and up to the front counter. The receptionist greeted you with a smile and you smiled back at her.

“Hi, my name is Lindsey, how can I help you today?”

“Hello Lindsey, my name is Y/F/N Y/L/N and I have an appointment today to hopefully get my cast off. I also would like a general check up.”

“Sure! Let me just see here... yes your appointment is with Dr. Lafollette. Someone should call you back here in just a few minutes if you want to have a seat.”

You took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out your phone. You had really been ignoring it since you moved in with the boys. Starting with Facebook you checked your notifications. Eventually you saw a little flower notification in the top left of your phone screen. You had downloading this period tracker app a while go, and it really helped you remember when to stock up on products. You immediately got a nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach. Shit! You just realized your period was late by a week and a half. Your heart was beating so loud and fast you almost didn't hear the nurse call your name. 

“Ms. Y/L/N”

Slowly you got up and followed her to the back where she began to take your vitals. 

“How are you feeling today Y/N? Looks like your pulse is a little high, is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah.. just remembered something that's all.” 

“Alright hon, lets get you into the second room on the right and I will need you to take everything off. You can leave your socks on though. Please put this gown on and if you could give us a urine sample in this cup.”

You took the gown and cup from her and headed into the little bathroom. After collecting the sample you took everything off but your low cut socks and folded them. You placed them in the chair and sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor to see you. Your stomach was in knots, and you were close to tears. How could you be so stupid?? Lars probably didn't even want kids. You buried your face in your hands and kicked yourself for not being more careful. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

“Hello Y/N, I'm Dr. Lafollette, and this is my assistant Martha. She's going to be taking down all the notes so that way I can focus more on you. Let's have a look at that arm to start things off shall we?”

You held out your arm and let him look it over. After poking at it and having him wiggle your fingers he spoke again.

“Alright Y/N I think we can go ahead and take that off. It looks good! Healing very nicely. Now I understand you would like a check up as well. Was there anything in particular you need looked at?”

You cleared your throat and wet your dry lips with your tongue. Trying your best to keep your shaking hands unnoticed. 

“Um yes.. I...well.. my boyfriend and I have umm.... been.. well intimate, and we weren't being safe, so can umm...”

Dr. Lafollette put his hand gently on your shoulder and gave you a knowing smile. You took a deep breathe and let him finish your thought.

“It's alright Y/N, we will do some tests to check for pregnancy as well as run a standard STD screening. Have you been having any symptoms?”

“I eat a lot more and I sleep more often than usual. I haven't been sick though, and I don't have any pain.”

“Okay hon, just sit tight and we will run your urine. I will send in the nurse so she can cut that cast off you, and I should be back in to draw your blood for the other tests in a couple minutes.”

With that they left you to your own thoughts. You couldn't even fathom the thought of becoming a mother. The nurse came in and cut your cast off. You didn't even say hi to her...you were so nervous. Once she left you itched your arm for the first time in weeks and it felt amazing. You couldn't wait to wash it and have it back to normal. The reward for getting the cast off was short lived, and your nerves came back when the doctor came back into the room. 

“Okay Y/N we got your urine results. I need to take your blood first so that way we can get it sent off to the lab for the other tests.”

You held out an arm and relaxed as much as possible while he took 4 vials of blood. He bandaged you up and went back to his chart.

“Looks like your urine came back with your hCG levels elevated.” 

“Wh-What does that mean?”

“It means you're pregnant. Congratulations Y/N!”

All the color drained from your face and you immediately started to cry. You couldn't believe what you just heard. Pregnant?? Oh... Oh no...How were you going to tell Lars? Would he stay with you?

“Y/N, I understand this is probably a shock to you. You're very early on because the levels weren't that high, but they were elevated enough to be considered positive. I have written you a follow-up to the OB-GYN in town here. Just call them to schedule an appointment as soon as you can. Other than that you are free to get dressed and head on home. Do you have any questions for me?”

“N-No thank you.” 

With that he left and you slowly got your clothes on. You checked your phone and saw you had a text from Lars. 

**Lars: Hey min skat, something came up and I had to stay later than I thought. James is going to come pick you up from your appointment, and he will be in my Mercedes. I love you, and I will see you soon. I hope everything went well!**

You breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe you could talk to him about how to tell Lars. You typed a quick reply before gathering your purse and headed to the checkout counter in the lobby. 

**Me: Okay baby be safe. Everything is okay. I got my cast off!**

The receptionist gave you your referral papers and you headed out to meet James in Lars' Mercedes. You climbed in a gave him a shy smile. Hopefully he wouldn't notice you had been crying. 

“Hey darlin' how did it go? Looks like good news to me! No more cast!”

“Yep no more cast.”

You looked up and smiled at him for a brief second and then looked out the window. James turned your face back towards his and gave you a look. Shit... he saw right through you. You were always so transparent when it came to your emotions.

“Y/N...what's wrong? Why have you been crying?”

You couldn't hold back the dam of nerves inside you anymore. Tears escaped your eyes and you began to sob into your hands. James put the car in park and got out of the car, and before you could take another breath he was opening the passenger door. He pulled your hands away from your face gently and made you look at him. 

“Y/N, you're scaring me. What is it? What's the matter? I promise whatever it is we will help you. Did something happen between you and Lars?”

“N-No... Lars.. and I … are fine...”

“Tell me Y/N.”

“James... I-I... I don't know how I am... how I am gonna tell Lars...”

“Tell him what sweetheart?”

What you said next was barely a whisper, but you knew James heard you because his eyes went wide. 

“I'm... I'm pregnant.”


	13. The Ecstasy of Gold

You began to shake because you were crying so hard, and before you knew it you were pulled into James' embrace. He rested his chin on the top of your head and rubbed small circles on your back. 

“Shhh Y/N. It's okay darlin'. I will help you tell him. Everything will be alright, and I promise we won't just abandon you.”

“Do you think he even wants kids James? What if he doesn't want this? Oh I was so stupid...”

“Hey, don't talk like that. I've known Lars for years, and sometimes I think I know him better than he knows himself. Lars is great with kids. Let's get you home and then we can figure out a unique way to tell him. How does that sound?”

“Okay.”

Both of you remained silent on the drive back to the Mansion. You kept your hand instinctively on your tummy the whole time. It amazed you that there was another life inside of you. Already, you felt a bond to the baby, and you hoped Lars would too. James parked the SUV in the circular driveway and came around to open your door for you. He helped you down and led you into the living room. Your phone chimed indicating you had a text message and you quickly pulled it out to take a look.

**Lars: Hey baby, looks like I won't be home for dinner. :( I gotta do another interview for these people. I should be home by 9:45 tonight. No need to wait up for me. I love you.**

You typed a quick reply back before going to join James who was banging around in the kitchen. 

**Me: That's alright love, I will be waiting for you when you get home. Be safe. I love you too.**

When you walked into the kitchen James was bent over trying to find a pan of some sort in the Lazy Susan. He apparently wasn't finding what he was looking for because he let out a string of curse words that made you laugh. 

“Son of a fucking... where the shit is the big pot at?”

You giggled and he turned around to give you a teasing scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest to try and intimidate you, but that only made you laugh harder. You knew better. He was just a big teddy bear. 

“I'm glad my frustration amuses you Y/N”

“You need some help?” 

“Well I was going to suggest we make cookies and have them spell out the surprise. Unless you have a better idea?”

“Actually, this is going to sound silly, but I have always thought if i became pregnant one day I would break the news by getting a little baby outfit and giving it to the father as a gift.”

“Y/N that's perfect! Okay let's order one and have it over-nighted here! I'll pay for it.”

“James, you guys spend enough money on me. Let me at least return the favor by cooking something for us. How does spaghetti sound? I can make enough for everyone.”

“Nonsense Y/N, I don't mind spending money at all. I have enough of it to go around anyway. Plus you can name the baby after me since I bought the first outfit! Spaghetti sounds awesome actually...”

You laughed and rolled your eyes at him. 

“James what if the baby is a girl? James really isn't a girl name.”

“Hmm...you could name her Jamie!”

“I'll consider it Hetfield, but I want to include Lars in this too.”

The two of you began scouring the internet on his laptop, and finally found the one. It was a black onesie with a picture of a white drum set on it. It said, I'm proof that Mommy liked the drummer in red letters. James made the simple purchase and selected same day delivery option since the store was in town. Suddenly an idea popped into your head and you excitedly slapped James on the shoulder repeatedly. 

“James! James!! I have an idea!!”

“Whoa, down girl! Whatcha got?”

“When do you guys perform next?”

“Well we have a small gig tonight for the Met Club members...why?”

“I was thinking I could surprise him tonight at some point during the show! Can I do that?”

James gave you the sweetest smile and hugged you tight. Eventually he pulled back and spoke to you sincerely.

“I think that's a perfect idea darlin'! You know, all the years I've known Uli, I have never seen him cry, but I think tonight might change that.”

You started dinner and before you knew it Kirk and Rob came home. You set aside a plate for Lars in the fridge and made everyone else their plates. After serving them you made yourself one and sat at the bar next to James. The two of you didn't say anything to the other two either because you wanted to see the look on their faces when you surprised Lars with the baby outfit tonight. Once 7:00 PM came around you heard the doorbell ring. You immediately jumped up gaining startled looks from Kirk and Rob as you rushed to the door. 

“I'll get it!” 

They looked at James, and he just shrugged and went back to his plate of food. You came back with the box and pulled James aside so the other two wouldn't hear you.

“Do you have a gift bag? It doesn't have to be fancy, just something I can put this in.”

“Actually I do, if you go up to my room I have one in my closet. My room is on the other side of the hallway from Lars'”

You stood on your tip toes and kissed his cheek before practically sprinting upstairs to his room. Kirk and Rob looked totally lost to what just happened. Rob began grilling James for answers. 

“Dude what just happened?”

“Yeah, what's gotten into her James?”

James just smirked and began cleaning up everyone's dinner plates. 

“Now guys, you know I never kiss and tell. You will find out soon enough. Now lets get ready for tonight's gig. We got sound-check in t-minus two hours.”

With that the guys headed off to shower and change while you wrapped and hid the present in the closet space that was now yours in Lars' room. You changed into a simple black dress with silver pumps and headed down stairs. Lars must have come home while you were upstairs. He was in the kitchen practically inhaling the spaghetti you made, and he almost dropped his glass of lemonade when he saw you.

“Wow Y/N, I swear you would look good in anything. You could literally show up in a trash bag and it would make my knees weak.”

“Aww Lars! You're just saying that.”

He walked toward you and placed his hands on your hips before looking into your eyes. His emerald ones sparkling with desire. 

“No Y/N, I'm not. You make my heart skip every time I see you. Now I have to take the fastest shower known to man and get ready for tonight. You're gonna come watch right?”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world love.”

“Good. I love when you come to our shows.”

He kissed you sweetly before heading upstairs to get ready. You cleaned his plate and put everything in the dishwasher. Once that was done you got a glass of water and sat at the bar while waiting for the guys to come down stairs. About twenty minutes later everyone was ready, and waiting in the foyer. James sent Lars to start the SUV so you could run upstairs to grab Lars' present. You brought it back down and handed it to James to secure safely in his duffle bag. Everyone piled in his Mercedes and headed toward the gig. You were starting to feel scared... you hoped he wouldn't run. The thought of him leaving you made your chest physically ache. 

Once you got to the concert hall you made your way to Lars' designated dressing room. You told James to keep the present in his bag and you would get it out when he gave you the signal. Well it wasn't really a signal, it was more of a waiting game. They planned to play eighteen songs and right after the last song, which was Of Wolf and Man, you would come out and James would address the crowd appropriately. Before you knew it they were on stage opening with their signature song Creeping Death. You sat behind the sound and lighting table with the crew and watched them make their magic on stage. This would never get tiring to you. Watching them was mesmerizing, and you could literally do this for the rest of your life. 

About forty-five minutes later you heard the opening staccato of James' guitar and the heavy bass of Lars' intro to Of Wolf and Man. James looked over at you and winked, and that was your cue. Getting up, you made it back to James' bag and pulled out the gift bag. Your heart was beating rapidly as you made your way back to the stage. They were half way through the song when you came back, and your hands started to get clammy. You had never been this scared in your life, and you had been through some scary shit. Taking a deep breath, you tried to regain control of your rapid beating heart. Once the song ended James addressed the cheering crowd. 

“Hey everybody!! How we feeling tonight? We feeling fuckin' good?!”

The crowd screamed and cheered back to James. And he raised his finger to his lips to try and shush them. 

“I'm gonna ask everyone to quiet down for just a couple minutes. We have a something special to announce. Something very very special actually.” 

The crowd eventually got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Kirk, Rob, and Lars looked utterly confused as James turned to you awaiting in the wings. 

“C'mere Y/N. I think now is the time.”

Slowly you walked onto the stage to James. Your pumps making a clicking sound as you walked across the stage floor. Everyone had their eyes on you, but that wasn't your main concern. James turned you so you were facing Lars. He was still behind his drums and he looked concerned. James handed you a microphone and you took it slowly. 

“Lars would...would you come here please?”

He tentatively walked toward you until he was standing in front of you. His eyes searching yours for an answer to what all this was about. James grabbed Kirk's mic and handed it to Lars' awaiting hand. 

“Y/N, what is this? What's going on?”

“Lars...I just want you to know that I love you.. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved in my entire life. I...I got you something today, and I hope you accept it. I hope you will be by my side no matter what just like I will for you.”

You handed him the little bag, and he carefully took it. Handing James the mic back, he pulled out the tissue paper that hid the little outfit. He looked up at you one more time before pulling out the onesie. You will never forget the look he gave you once it hit him. The realization on his face was a moment that will be burned in your mind forever. Shock took over his face as he looked from you to your stomach. Tears welded his eyes and he covered his mouth with his shaking hand. The crowd went absolutely crazy with their cheering as Lars pulled you into an embrace. He was sobbing into your shoulder, and you felt his hand caress your tummy. 

He pulled back and grabbed the mic back from James who was now crying himself. You looked over to Kirk and Rob who also had glistening eyes. 

“Y/N....you're....I'm.... I'm gonna be a Daddy?” 

“Yes Lars...we are going to be parents.”

He dropped the mic and got down on his knees in front of you and kissed your tummy, wetting your dress with his tears. You couldn't hold back yours as you watched the sight before you. This man was the most loving person you could have ever asked for. Why did you ever doubt that he wouldn't be accepting of you and your guys' child? He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. You couldn't wait to bring your baby into this world and watch him be a Dad.


	14. Hero of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ring that Lars picked for the reader. :) I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.diamond-jewelry-pedia.com/opal-engagement-rings.html#.V1cEGSEi6Cl

After announcing the big news to Lars and the rest of the band, everyone celebrated by going out to dinner. You had never seen him so happy before. He couldn't keep his hand off your tummy, and that made your heart swell with love. About halfway through dinner Kirk stood up and started banging his spoon against his wine glass.

**TING TING TING TING**

“Can I have everyone's attention please?”

The whole restaurant got silent. Even the waiters and waitresses stopped what they were doing to look over at your table. Were they always used to all this attention? You didn't think you would ever be as confident as they all were. Hell, Kirk seemed the shyest of all of them, and here he was gaining the attention of everyone in the place.

“I just want to say congratulations to one of my best friends and his girlfriend on their new addition. It's so great that you're gonna be a dad man, I think you will do a damn good job of it. As for you Y/N, I want to thank you for coming into our lives, especially Lars', you make him a better man. I know you two will be amazing parents. Welcome to our family Y/N.”

Your eyes glistened with tears at his words, and everyone in the place began to clap and cheer. The manager even came over and said that dinner was on them. Eventually everyone had full bellies and made their way back home. You couldn't help but fall asleep on Lars during the drive home. After today you were beyond exhausted. Lars carried your sleeping body upstairs to his room and took your heels off. Then he covered you up, kissed you sweetly on the cheek, and kissed your tummy before joining the guys back downstairs.

Kirk and Rob were drinking a beer while James piddled around in the pantry looking for a snack. He finally decided on some Doritos and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. Lars grabbed a Diet Coke with lemon out and took a seat next to James. They sat and talked about nothing for a little while trying to wind down from the show, and after a few minutes Kirk took off with Rob to show him something about his horror movie collection leaving James and Lars to themselves.

“Hey Lars, you're really quiet man, is everything okay?”

“Yeah... just taking it all in you know? I'm gonna be a dad... a freakin' dad James...”

“I know! Who would have thought huh?”

“It's so crazy... I mean... I love her James. That's not the crazy part. It's just... all this... it happened so fast, and I don't want her to feel overwhelmed. I know that's not good for the baby. I worry about her man.”

“Look, Uli, I know you love her. That's obvious, and I think Y/N is stronger than you give her credit for. I can tell something else is on your mind though. You've been distant...like you're thinking really hard about something.”

Lars sighed and circled his finger around the rim of his Coke can focusing his eyes on a droplet of condensation running down the side.

“James... I....I wanna ask her to marry me...”

James clapped him on the back and grinned.

“That's great man! When do you plan on doing it? Most importantly, HOW do you plan to do it?!”

“I don't know James... I want..no no... I NEED it to be perfect. She deserves that at the very least. Will you help me think of a way to ask her? You've been my best friend for years...Shit you're the longest relationship I've ever had actually. If anyone can help me it's you. Please James?”

“I must be the man to go to cause Y/N had me help her tell you she's pregnant, and now you want me to help you propose to her. I'm honored Lars... truly honored.”

“Man we are such saps... seriously... we better check to see if we are growing lady parts.”

“Haha.. very funny Ulrich... alright... first thing we need to do is pick out a ring. Have you thought about what kind of cut you wanna get her? Style? Color?”

“Fuck.. this is gonna be harder than I thought. Okay... lets look online at some. I want everything to be perfect.”

Both James and Lars scoured the internet for the better part of two hours looking for a ring before Lars saw it...the one... It was perfect. He knew that Y/N was born in October, and that gave him the idea of using an Opal as the center stone. It was heart shaped with two beautiful diamonds on the sides. The band was eighteen karat white gold, and it even had an option to engrave it.

“Oh.... James this is... this is perfect. I don't wanna get her just any old diamond... that's what people normally get. Y/N is different, and she deserves something unique to her. This is the one.”

James agreed Lars grabbed his wallet so he could make the purchase. After that was done James began to give him ideas on where to pop the question. Eventually Lars had an a-ha moment and knew just how he would ask you.

“James! I got it! I know how I am going to do it, but I will need everyone's help. I want to make a scavenger hunt for Y/N. Like give her clues and then have each one lead her one step closer to me. Will you help me with that?”

James lightly punched him in the arm and gave him his signature smirk.

“I knew there was a hopeless romantic under that over-confidant Danish exterior. Can't fool me Uli. Yes, I will help you. How and when do you wanna do this? Well I guess I should ask.. what do you need me to do?”

“Well I first want her to start off with recording a video of me talking to her on my iPad. Then it will lead her to the next clue and so on and so forth until she finally ends up getting to me. Then I will ask her to be mine forever. I will need you, Kirk, and Rob to take her to these other clues. I want to do this tomorrow.”

He grabbed his iPad and after a couple of takes he finally recorded what he wanted to say. Then he quietly went upstairs and placed it on the pillow next to your sleeping form. He took an extra moment to just take you in. Your hair covered half your face and you were snuggling his pillow while resting one hand protectively on your abdomen. He couldn't believe how lucky he was being able to have you, and he silently hoped you would accept his proposal tomorrow, and make him the happiest man in the world.

Once back downstairs all the guys gathered in the living room to discuss how tomorrow would work. Lars gave each one a job, and after getting the preparations for everything set up they finally all went to bed. Lars crawled into bed with you, but he couldn't sleep. He was so scared. He knew he loved you, and that you loved him, but would you be ready for this? Before long the light of the morning started seeping through the curtains, and that was his queue.

Even though he hadn't slept a wink he was too excited and nervous to feel tired. Lars got up and grabbed his best suit and after getting dressed went downstairs to check the mailbox. Sure enough there was a package in there. He ripped it open and it revealed the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was even more amazing up close, and he could only hope you would love it. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and grabbed his keys before heading out the door to his final destination. The next time he would see you would be when he would ask the most important question of his life.

When you woke up there were a number of things that you noticed. One, you had to pee...like you had never had to pee this bad before in your life kind of pee. Now you understood the term 'having to pee like a pregnant woman'. The second thing you noticed was that Lars wasn't in bed again. After taking care of your business you walked back toward the bed and noticed a iPad with a sticky note attached to it that said _WATCH ME_ in all capital letters. You sat for a minute and pondered to yourself before opening the video file.

“Hmm... what is this? Well maybe this will help me understand why Lars wasn't in bed with me this morning.”

Clicking on the video you immediately saw Lars' face and you couldn't help but smile. You sat and listened to him talk and became more and more intrigued by the second.

**Min skat, if you're seeing this then you have just begun what will hopefully be**  
**the beginning of a day that will forever change your life. If you are willing to**  
**participate, then I will need you to go to our closet and put on the red dress**  
**that I have laid out for you and meet James downstairs in the music room.**  
**Also, you should probably pick out some comfy shoes because you will**  
**be doing a lot of walking today. Just know that I love you and that I will**  
**see you sooner than you think.**

**All my love,**  
**Lars**

You were confused as hell, but you decided to take part in....whatever this was....shaking your head you went into the closet and sure enough there was a red summer dress laid out for you. You quickly slipped it on and threw on a pair of black flats and practically ran down to the studio. The sound of James' guitar filled your ears. As soon as you walked through the door he gave you a big smile. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and some boots. Nothing about his attire gave you any clues as to what was happening. Ugh this was nerve-racking.

“Mornin' darlin'! I take it you saw the video on the iPad?”

“I did... James... what's going on? Where is Lars?”

“Ah.. all in due time Y/N. First I have to give you this.”

James held out an envelope, and it had your name written neatly on the back. You tore it open and pulled out two tickets to a one time special showing of The Notebook in IMAX. What the... how did Lars know that this was your favorite movie of all time?! You looked incredulously at James, but he offered you nothing but his arm as an explanation.

“Ready to go Y/N?”

“James... how did.... The Notebook is my all time favorite movie.....”

“When will you people learn that I never kiss and tell? We better get going if you wanna make the showing on time.”

He winked at you, and you let him lead the way because there was nothing else you could do. Once you got to the movie theater you walked in. James bought you some water and some popcorn while he got himself some chocolate and a Coke. The two of you were told to go to theater four, and once inside James escorted you to the very back. You took your seats just as the lights dimmed. You had never had an IMAX experience, and were amazed at the difference from a regular movie theater.

No matter how many times you saw this movie, it never failed to make you cry. James saw you were getting emotional and took your hand in his. He smoothed his thumb over the back of your hand gently. Once you were able to compose yourself and wipe your tears away you started to get up. James stopped you before you could get too far.

“Hey Y/N, haven't you ever heard the saying 'you gotta stay until the credits are done rolling?'”

“James.. this isn't like a Marvel movie or anything. I already know there won't be any hints to a sequel.”

“I think you might be wrong... let's stay.”

Once again you were confused, but you sat back down. The credits began to roll, and everyone else cleared out of the theater. You sat next to James and waited. Once they were done you still hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, you were just about to say 'I told you so' when you heard a familiar voice. You looked up and were shocked to see Rob on the screen. What the Hell was happening?!

**Hey there Y/N! I hope you had a good time watching the movie. Now I am going to give**  
**you your next clue. Once you leave here James will take you to the airport. I will meet you**  
**there with your next set of instructions. Have a safe trip and I will see you soon!**

You looked over at James, jaw dropped, and eyes as big as silver dollars.

“What..... how?.....”

James stood and grabbed your hand.

“No time darlin', we got to get you to the airport.”

You got back in James' car and rode with him to the airport. The whole way there you kept trying to piece the so called clues together, but nothing made sense. One thing was for sure, no one had ever gone through this much trouble for you. You kept wondering how this would all end. Was this going to be some sort of elaborate date? Sooner than you expected you were pulling up to the drop off section of the airport.

“Alright darlin' we're here. Rob should be waiting for you right inside.”

You looked at James nervously.

“You're not going inside with me?”

“I can't Y/N... I have... some other things that I need to attend too... you know.. band stuff...”

You narrowed your eyes and clutched the door handle.

“You suck at lying Hetfield, but I already know you won't tell me so I guess I'll go find Rob then. See you later?”

“Definitely.. that much I can tell you.”

Shaking your head you opened the door and watched him pull away. Well you might as well go find Rob. You were sure he would be as confusing as James had been. He was waiting just inside the door sporting some designer sunglasses and a tank with cargo pants. His outfit didn't give anything away either. Damn it...

“Hey there pretty lady!”

“Hey...you're not gonna tell me anything either are you?”

“My lips are sealed, but I will give you this.”

Rob handed you another envelope which also had your name on it. You eagerly opened it and pulled out a little pamphlet. Inside were two plane tickets to the Lawrence Municipal Airport in Lawrence, Kansas. Your hand immediately covered your mouth and you looked up at Rob. Okay seriously... what was happening?! How could Lars know that your favorite TV show of all time was based off this city and state??

“Rob... he.. he couldn't have known.... how? Supernatural is my all time favorite TV show!!”

Rob laughed and gestured toward Concourse A. 

“Shall we? We have about twenty minutes before they start boarding.”

The two of you walked until you arrived at your gate. Your row and zone was the first to be called, and you soon realized that you and Rob would be flying first class. Another first for you. Once seated, you were immediately served drinks and an assortment of snacks. Rob offered no explanation, no clues, nothing as to what you should expect. After the plane took off you figured you would try and grill Rob for answers since he was stuck next to you.

“Seriously...Rob you have to give me something. Just one little hint! I won’t tell, I promise!”

“No can do sweetheart. I already made a promise, and I am sticking to it.”

You sighed and continued to eat the trail mix, and about an hour and fifteen minutes later you were walking through the terminal in Lawrence. Rob led the way toward the main entrance, and once the crowd of people dispersed you noticed a secret service looking man holding a sign with your name on it. 

“Look Rob! Is this my next clue??”

“Well let’s go find out shall we?”

You approached the man and he smiled at you cheerfully. 

“Hello ma’am, you must be Y/N. Your ride is waiting right outside. Follow me please.”

The three of you exited the airport, and you heard the deep idle of a familiar engine. No… it couldn’t be…. There’s only one other place you had ever heard an engine like that, and there’s no way Lars could have pulled this off. Sure enough he proved you wrong… again… There glistening in the sunlight was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Not just any Impala, no, this was THE Impala. The one used in the actual TV show.

“Jesus… Rob… wha….how did….”

You couldn’t hold back your tears. You had wanted to see this car since you first saw it in the show. Now it was parked mere feet from you, and it was your ride. You carefully walked up to the car, and the man who was waiting with the sign introduced himself as Phil before climbing in the drivers seat. Rob held open the passenger door for you before getting in the back seat. Phil drove you around to see the main sights of Lawrence. He even showed you some places that were used in the actual show. Eventually he stopped at a little hole-in-the-wall diner and parked the signature Impala in a secluded spot. He bid you and Rob goodbye and said that you would know where to go next once you went inside. Little bells that hung on the door chimed as you two entered and after a couple of minutes you were seated in a booth. Man you were starving. Rob kept a poker face, and looked over the menu, so you decided to do the same. Soon you were brought back to reality by someone asking to take your order.

“Good Afternoon, what can I get you two?”

You looked up to answer and couldn’t believe what you were seeing. As soon as you thought Lars couldn’t surprise you anymore, you were proved instantly wrong again. Standing before you was your favorite actor of all time, and he was taking your freaking order in a small town diner. 

“Oh… Oh my… J-Jensen Ackles?!”

“In the flesh sweetheart! What can I get ya?”

“Uh….Ummm water and some cherry pie please”

Rob asked for the same and Jensen took your menus. 

“I’ll be right back with that.”

Rob just smiled at you and checked his watch. A couple minutes later Jensen returned with two slices of cherry pie and two glasses of water. 

“Here we go! Oh, and here, Y/N this is for you.”

Jensen handed you a signed script of your favorite episode, The French Mistake, and also another envelope with your name on it. He also took a seat next to you and had Rob take your picture before giving you a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“It was very nice to meet you both! I have to get back to filming, but I’m sure we will see each other again soon.”

You bid Jensen goodbye, and tore open the letter. This one had instructions on it, and you quickly read them while eating your pie. 

**Y/N,**  
**Yay! Almost time to figure out what this is all about. After you finish your pie**  
**Rob will be taking you to a famous landmark in the Supernatural world.**  
**Here’s the catch, you have to figure it out. The only hint you get is that it’s in**  
**Lawrence. Once you figure it out, you will find me. I will take you to your beloved.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Kirk**

A landmark in Lawrence?....hmmm….You thought for a few, and soon you remembered. There’s only one place in Lawrence, Kansas that actually played a role in Supernatural. 

“Rob!!! Kirk is in Stull Cemetery!”

“Well let’s get going then! I got an appointment to get too.”

“Rob… it’s 5:00… there’s no doctor’s offices open this late. Man you and James suck at this lying thing.”

Rob chuckled and the two of you began walking toward Stull. About thirty minutes later you saw the signature arched gates. They had blood red roses wrapped around the iron bars. You loved blood red roses. Rob’s cell phone rang and he promptly answered. 

“Hello? Yes… Uh huh.. We just got here. Okay man, see you soon….alright bye.”

You knew that had to be Lars because Rob bid you his goodbye. 

“Alright Y/N, this is where I leave you. Kirk should be waiting inside to take you to your final destination.”

You hugged Rob and headed inside the beautiful cemetery. About halfway through you noticed Kirk sitting on the steps of a mausoleum. He was wearing tight black jeans with a Dracula t-shirt on and a fedora. You practically sprinted to him, and he greeted you with a big hug. 

“Hey there gorgeous! Ready to see Lars?”

“Am I ever! I have so many questions! Where is he??”

“Hmm… well he isn’t here, so we better get a move on. My rental is waiting just right over here.”

The two of you walked and finally got to the car. He drove while you watched out the window, and you finally ended up back at the airport. 

“Kirk… I was just here… I think you made a mistake.”

“Nope.. no mistake Y/N. We have to take another plane ride.”

“And where are we going now? France?”

“Precisely”

“...What!?!”

“Yep! Paris, France Y/N.”

You were speechless. This was insane. You got on a bigger plane and took the ten hour flight to Paris. Normally you would sleep, but you couldn’t with how excited you were. Kirk and you made your way to the awaiting taxi and soon you were staring up at the Eiffel Tower. Something you had only seen in pictures. You were so busy staring up it’s massive height that you failed to see Lars standing at the base. Kirk nudged you and pointed in his direction. 

You just stood there staring. Taking him all in. He was wearing a jet black suit with a red tie and white undershirt. His hair was spiked up from what you could see. Slowly you and Kirk made your way towards him. Once you got closer you noticed James and Rob standing just slightly behind him, and they were smiling. 

“Lars… what….. What is all this?”

“Y/N, I have something that I need to ask you.”

You started to answer, but stopped when he got down on one knee. You immediately put your hand over your mouth and your eyes filled with tears.

“Y/N Y/L/N, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. You have changed my life for the better, and you make me a better man. I am so happy that you will be the mother to my children. You’ve shown me that there is someone out there for everyone, and I am so grateful that I get to call you mine.”

He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. 

“Now, will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you allow me to protect you for the rest of your life and mine, let me love you until my last breath. Will you marry me min skat?”

You couldn’t breathe let alone speak so you just nodded your head yes and jumped in his arms. Tears were flowing and everyone around you clapped and cheered. This was by far the one of the best days of your life. You couldn’t wait to become Mrs. Lars Ulrich.


	15. Loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du er min for evigt = You are my forever in Danish.

The two of you spent the next two weeks just enjoying each other. It was like you were already married. The way Lars would look at you, how you would find yourself falling into a routine with him. None of your past relationships compared to how you laughed, looked, touched, played, or felt for your fiance. Fiance... wow.. you never thought that word would be part of your vocabulary, but here you were. Rolling over you cuddled against Lars' bare chest, and you felt him wrap his arm around you protectively. You began to play with the necklace he always wore, and soon you felt him stir slightly. 

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Mornin' handsome.”

Lars rolled so you both were laying on your sides facing each other. He peppered kisses on your forehead, cheeks, and nose before setting his lips on your own. He curled your hair behind your exposed ear before moving his hand to rest on your tummy. The two of you had debated on whether you were having a boy or a girl. Lars seemed to think that you were having a boy while you kept telling him how cute a little girl would be. One thing was for sure, neither of you really cared what you were having as long as he or she was healthy. 

“You ready for today min skat? I can't wait to hear our baby's heartbeat.”

“I'm so ready Lars. Lets go get some breakfast before we go. Our little one is hungry.”

“Well, we can't have that, now can we?”

Lars kissed you sweetly before getting up to get dressed. After doing your hygiene business in the bathroom you threw on some leggings and Lars' white ...And Justice for All tee. Even though you had shirts of your own you always picked one of his to wear. It was a little long on you, but you loved smelling like him. 

“How do omelets sound baby?”

Your stomach growled loudly in response and you giggled. 

“I guess our little one is game! Omelets sound amazing love.”

Both of you headed downstairs and heard the rest of the guys jamming in the music room. Once in the kitchen you grabbed the ham and green pepper from the refrigerator while Lars grabbed the eggs and cheese. Grabbing a cutting board and a decent size knife you began to dice them. Soon you felt Lars snake is hands around your waist and press his lips to the exposed part of your neck. 

“Baby... we won't get to have food if you keep doing that. You know what that does to me...”

Lars chuckled and rested his hands on your sides for a minute before reluctantly pulling away to whisk the eggs in a bowl. 

“You can't blame me Y/N, you are just to beautiful for me to resist sometimes.”

Once you two were done preparing the ingredients Lars began to cook the omelets. Before long, the whole kitchen smelled like them, and it made you even more hungry if that was possible. After a couple of minutes you started to feel sick to your stomach and light headed. You headed for the hall bathroom as fast as you could, feeling along the wall so you didn't fall over from the vertigo. Getting sick was one of your least favorite things to do. Well, you were sure no one liked it, but you especially didn't. Barely making it, you lifted the toilet lid and heaved into it. Soon you heard Lars' concerned voice, and you tried to shoo him away, but he wouldn't have it. 

“Y/N...? Baby are you okay? Here, let me hold your hair...”

“No.... Lars..... I-I'm gross...”

“Min skat, trust me you will never be gross to me. This is nothing sweetheart. I've lived with James, Kirk, and Rob for so long, especially James and Kirk, that I've seen much much worse. Plus, this is a side effect of being pregnant. You can't help it, and I did this to you, so it's the least I can do.”

Lars stayed there holding your hair and rubbing your back until you were certain you were finished. You wiped your mouth on some toilet paper and flushed the toilet to rid of the mess. He filled the little cup on the sink with some cool water and handed it to you before helping you back to the kitchen to sit at the bar. 

“Take small sips of that love, no chugging it. We don't want you getting sick again. Do you think you can eat a little? I know you're probably not hungry, but I think it would be better for you and our baby if you eat.”

“Actually, I feel much better after that, and I am starving. Bring on the omelet baby!”

Lars laughed and set your plate of food in front of you.

“Yes ma'am!”

The two of you ate your breakfast while listening to the guys jam session. You thought for a minute, and decided that now was the time to ask Lars what had been on your mind since he brought it up to you the day you first arrived here. 

“Hey... Lars? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course love, you know you can ask me anything.”

“How easy is it to... to um teach me a song on the drums? I mean.. I know you have your tour and everything, and of course you're very busy. I just really love watching you play, and I think it would be cool to-”

He cut off your rambling by pressing the pad of his index finger to your lips. You smiled sheepishly and looked down at your hands in your lap. Lars placed two fingers under your chin to raise your head so you were looking at him.

“Y/N, of course I will teach you a song on the drums. You are a very talented woman, and I think you will pick up on it more easily than you give yourself credit for. Do you have a song in mind that you would like to learn?”

You smiled excitedly and wrapped your arms around his neck before kissing him hard. He looked flustered as you pulled away, and that only made you want to keep kissing him. That would have to wait until after your appointment though because you didn't think you would have the control to stop. 

“Hmm.... well.... I really really would like to learn Of Wolf and Man... or One... Oh! I also would love to play Broken, Beat, and Scarred....”

Lars looked at you intrigued and playfully crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You're not trying to take my job now are you min skat?”

“Psshhh! No of course not Lars! I could never be as good at drums as you.”

“You could too if you put your mind to it my love. Now let's go shall we? I am so excited to finally experience this with you. When we come back we can get started on teaching you the basics of drumming.”

Lars handed you the keys to his Mercedes so you could start it while he went to tell the guys that you two were leaving for a little while. The drive to the OB-GYN was a short one, and before you knew it you were in an exam room. The nurse handed you a generic hospital gown and grabbed an extra chair for Lars to sit in. 

“Ugh.. I hate these gowns.. they aren't flattering at all, and they make me feel naked.”

“I think you look beautiful baby. You will always be beautiful to me. Never forget that min skat.”

Your little moment was cut short by the doctor coming in with her chart. 

“Hello there! I'm Doctor Clawson. You must be Y/N!”

Dr. Clawson shook your hand and then turned her attention to Lars. Her eyes immediately went wide, and she did her best to regain her composure. 

“Oh my... I'm sorry, I am not usually like this, but you look an awful lot like Lars Ulrich from Metallica.....”

You giggled, and Lars stood up and did a dramatic bow. 

“Indeed I am Dr. Clawson. Very nice to meet you!”

“Wow! I... You guys have been my favorite band for years! It's great to meet you Mr. Ulrich. I'm sorry for not staying on task it's just that I love your guys' music.” 

“Please, call me Lars, and It's quite alright. Y/N and I are pretty patient people.”

“Alright then let's get started shall we!”

Dr. Clawson went to wash her hands and started asking you routine questions so she could get a better feel for how this would go for you.   
“Is this your first baby Y/N?”

“Yes it is. I have no idea what to expect.”

“Okay, well that's alright. We have tons of information, classes, and experts who can answer any questions that you or Mr. Ul- I mean Lars may have. Have you had any symptoms?”

Lars gave her a sweet smile as she corrected herself while you recalled all the known symptoms you've been experiencing. 

“Well I have been really tired lately, umm.... I have been really hungry like all the time.. like to the point where it makes me feel sick. Actually.. I got sick for the first time this morning. There's not really anything else I can think of.”

“Those are all normal symptoms Y/N. You will notice that some foods may make you sick just by the look of them, while other foods that you usually don't like seem appealing. Smells are the same way. Everything is heightened when your pregnant. Morning sickness is more common in your first trimester, and it should slow down or stop by your second.”

Both you and Lars looked intrigued as she held up a wand apparatus.

“Now you are probably familiar with the little hand-held tool we use in our ultrasounds. This however, is used for women who are very early on in their pregnancy. We get a better idea and better picture when we use this. I am going to put some gel on the tip of this and insert it vaginally in order to view the fetus and hear the heartbeat. Everyone ready?”

The two of you shook your head as she turned the computer screen toward the both of you. She applied the gel and wheeled the nearby stool so it was right in front of the examination table. Once the gel was applied to about half of the wand she motioned you forward. 

“Alright Y/N I need you to scoot all the way to the edge of the table for me. It's going to seem like you're going to fall off, but don't worry you won't. This may be a little cold. I tried to warm it up for you as best as I could.”

You scooted down and she carefully slid the tool inside you. It was definitely cold, but not too uncomfortable. You and Lars turned your attention to the screen as she spoke to you. You had seen ultrasounds before, but you never understood what was what. You assumed Lars didn't either because he shared the same confused look as you. 

“Okay guys, do you see that little white bean shape in the center of that black mass?”

Both you and Lars shook your head yes and the doctor pushed a couple of buttons on the machine. 

“That little white bean shape is your little one. Pretty amazing huh! Now are we ready to hear the heartbeat?”

Lars squeezed your hand and you looked over at him. His eyes were getting misty and that made your heart swell. You had never seen him this happy before. You turned back to Dr. Clawson to give your response.  
“Yes, we are ready.”

She switched a button on the machine and you heard what sounded like a white noise machine. Then you heard it. A steady fast metronome sound filled your ears and you couldn't hold back your tears then. This was really happening. Suddenly the doctor got a confused look on her face, and began to move the wand slightly. 

“Hmm.. this is interesting....”

Lars looked concerned and you immediately got a bad feeling. 

“What's the matter Doc? Is Y/N okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Oh yes! I'm so sorry to worry you both. Let me ask you a question. How many children do you both want to have?”

Your bad feeling went away, but now you were confused. 

“Well, I'm not sure, but I am assuming we will have more than one eventually. Why?”

Dr. Clawson smiled knowingly and placed her free hand on top of yours.

“I think that day is going to come sooner rather than later. It looks like there are two heartbeats here. Y/N.... Lars... you two are going to be having twins! Congratulations!!” 

You were shocked. Twins!?.... I mean your grandmother was a twin, but you never thought to consider that you may be next in line to have them. Turning your gaze over to Lars you noticed he was full on crying. Was this all too much for him?

“I'm going to take some pictures for you both to take home, and then I will be out of your hair so you can get dressed.”

After a few minutes you were left alone with Lars to process all of this information. He still hadn't said anything, and you were beginning to worry. You put your leggings and his t-shirt back on and turned to see him wiping his tears away. Tentatively you reached up to cup his cheek and look into his eyes. 

“Lars... I... I know you asked me to marry you, and I know you were excited about having a baby, but... I... I understand if this is all too much for you. I love you so much and all I want is for you to be happy.”

You began to cry harder so you took a deep breath so you could finish your thought.

“If... if you don't want....”

The words wouldn't come out... it was too hard to imagine him not wanting this. All you could do was bury your head in his chest and sob. Eventually you felt him pull you away slightly so he could look into your eyes. 

“Min skat... I love you. I love you so much it makes my chest hurt sometimes with how much love I have for you. I am very surprised with the news that we are having twins, but I would NEVER leave you. You and I are in this together, and I wouldn't want anyone else to call mine. Du er min for evigt Y/N.”

The two of you went to the checkout counter to make your next appointment, and then drove the short trip back home. Both of you decided not to tell the rest of the guys yet. You would eventually have a baby shower, and it would be fun to surprise everyone then. The house smelled so good, and when you got to the kitchen Kirk was wearing an apron stirring something over the stove while James was getting glasses out of the cabinet. Rob was setting plates out on the bar for everyone and smiled when he noticed the two of you standing in the door way. 

“Well hey there you two love birds! How was the appointment?”

“Yeah, Kirk and I want the details too! Lunch is almost ready. I hope you like grilled cheese and tomato soup Y/N. It sounded good to us.”

Kirk served everyone their food while James filled each glass with their chosen drink. Everyone sat down and looked at you and Lars expectantly. Lars squeezed your hand to let you know that you could do the talking so you cleared your throat and took the floor. 

“Everything went well. Lars and I got to hear the heartbeat, and we also got pictures to show you. He can do those honors after we finish eating. On an additional side note, I asked Lars something earlier, and I wouldn't feel right without running it by you all too...”

James gave his best Hetfield smile and nodded for you to continue. 

“Well, the very first day I got here Lars asked me if I had ever played an instrument. I told him that I wanted to learn drums, but I didn't think I could do it. If I am fortunate enough to have the coordination would any of you be opposed to me taking lessons from him?”

Everyone smiled at you, and Kirk cleared his throat. 

“I think that's a great idea Y/N! Of course we don't mind if Lars teaches you.”

“I think I can speak on behalf of Kirk and Rob when I say that if you learn a song all the way through then you could play it on stage with us! That would be so cool!”

“What song do you want to learn Y/N?”

It took you a minute to pick your jaw up off the floor. You?! Play with Metallica on stage?! You didn't even know they would offer you such a thing let alone it even being on your radar. It was a good thing Lars spoke up because it was hard to find your voice to respond. 

“Well, she talked about wanting to learn Of Wolf and Man, One, and Broken, Beat, and Scarred. I think starting with something easier like Enter Sandman or Sad but True would help her learn the basics. I figured we could start tomorrow morning.”

Everyone agreed and finished their lunch. Rob cleaned up after everyone was done, and you went upstairs to take a shower and get a short nap in before dinner. Lars stayed downstairs to spend time with the guys and you were left to your own thoughts. Twins.... Drum lessons..... Playing on stage with Metallica... man you had a lot to think about. One thing was for sure, you were the happiest you had ever been. 'Well looks like I am learning drums tomorrow' was the last thought you had before sleep took you.


	16. Hardwired...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to learn drums. :) Let's see how that goes!
> 
> Also, there will be some MAJOR angst in the next chapter!! I will have that one up soon. Much sooner than this one took... I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been going through a lot, and it's just been hard on me. I hope all of you like this chapter, and I'm very sorry I haven't updated. :( Thank you to everyone who have read this. I really appreciate it. <3
> 
> Also here is the translation to the Danish phrase Lars says: Hello my beautiful babies. Daddy loves you so much and is so proud of your mother for being so strong.

The next morning you woke up before Lars for once. Normally when he woke you rays of sunlight shone through the window, but not this time. It was still dark out as far as you could tell. You smiled down at your Dane's face as he snored slightly. He looked so stress-free like this. You didn't want to move out of his grasp or the warmth of his body, but your little ones had other plans. They rested comfortably on your bladder which in turn made you have to pee really bad.

Sighing you reached your free hand up and lightly stroked Lars' forehead. He sighed contently and his closed eyelids fluttered slightly. Leaning in you placed a kiss on his forehead, and as carefully as you could you pulled away from his embrace. He immediately frowned. The wrinkles in his forehead becoming more prominent at the loss of your touch. You chuckled to yourself as you padded to the bathroom to relieve your near full bladder.

Once you were done with that you tried to tame the unruly hair on your head. A few moments of no such luck later, it ended up in a pony tail. Just as you were about to leave something caught your eye in the mirror. Turning to look you noticed you had a little baby bump. Seeing this made your heart swell with love. Tears shone in your eyes as you rested your hands lightly on your stomach.

"Hello there my little miracles. Mommy and Daddy love you so much already! We can't wait to meet you, and finally hold you."

Lars came in rubbing his eyes, his feet shuffling along the floor. He reminded you of a little kid waking up early on Christmas morning. You couldn't help but smile at him as he continued to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who are you talking too min skat?" Sleep was heavy in his voice as he spoke.

"Come here baby. Look at how big our babies are getting!" You pulled him further into the bathroom and brought his hands down so they lingered on your growing belly.

Lars looked wondrously at the little bump and knelt down in front of you. "Hej min smukke babyer. Far elsker dig så meget, og er så stolt af din mor for at være så stærk."

You didn't understand a word he said, but you knew it was nothing but love. You saw it in his eyes as he looked up at you. He carefully lifted the shirt you were wearing, which happened to be his shirt, and kissed your stomach gently before standing back up. Lars kissed you sweetly and cupped your cheek. "You're up early Y/N. I hope I didn't wake you."

You hand rested on his chest between his pectoral muscles rubbing gently. "No baby you didn't wake me at all. I just couldn't sleep anymore. Our kids are hungry, and I'm also way to excited to sleep anyway."

Lars smiled big and gestured toward the bedroom door. "Well then, we better not deprive our kiddos. Let's get them some food, and then we can head down to the studio to start teaching you some basics about the drums. How's that sound?"

You nodded eagerly and slipped on some mesh shorts from one of Lars' drawers before heading downstairs with him. The two of you navigated towards the kitchen, and Lars flipped the light switches on once you got there. The house was almost two quiet. As quietly as possible you got a couple of glasses down from the cabinet and poured orange juice in them. After putting that away you set them on the bar and got the bacon out of the refrigerator as well as the hash browns out of the freezer.

Lars grabbed the butter, bread, eggs, salt, and pepper before meeting you by the stove. Each of you worked to make your breakfast. Lars cooked the eggs, and set the toast on a plate by the toaster. That would be cooked last since it took the least amount of time. You began to fry the bacon one strip at a time. The sizzling and popping seemed overly loud in the otherwise silent house. The sound of the hash browns frying in the adjacent skillet filled the room as well. The clock on the stove said 6:45AM. Damn... you couldn't remember the last time you were up this early.

Just as you and Lars were finished filling your plates Rob emerged from the dark hallway with a groan. "Mmmm is that bacon I smell?"

You smiled as you placed your plate on the bar next to your glass of orange juice. "Morning Rob!" Your cheerful voice resonated throughout the roomy kitchen. "Yes, that's bacon. I can make you some if you want. Well, you could just have my plate, and I can make myself another one."

Rob furrowed his brows and glanced at Lars briefly. He saw the same disapproving look in his eyes that undoubtedly mirrored his own. "Y/N I'm not going to eat the food you just prepared yourself. Thank you for the offer, but I would feel like an asshole if I took you up on that. Plus your baby needs food too. I can make my own."

Rob smiled at you, pulling you in for a quick side hug. You hugged him back as Lars pulled out the bar stool for you. "Actually I..." You almost corrected him and said that you were having twins, but remembered that the others didn't know yet. You wanted to surprise them, so you immediately changed your train of thought as nonchalant as you could. "...am getting pretty hungry. Thank you."

Rob didn't seem to notice the awkwardness in your tone and maneuvered toward the pantry to find something suitable to eat. Lars, however, did and gave you a look that showed his concern. You waited until the bassist turned his back, and then held up your index finger letting Lars know that you couldn't say what was on your mind out loud right then.

Luckily he dropped the subject for now, and the two of you finished eating. Lars grabbed your hand that was resting on your thigh under the bar and brought it up to his lips. He kissed your knuckles sweetly and brushed his thumb over them. "Min skat, do you mind cleaning our plates and cups up while I go set up the studio?"

Your eyes lit up at the mention of playing drums. "Of course baby! I'll meet you in there."

After rinsing the dishes and placing them neatly in the dishwasher you hurried to meet Lars. You found him sitting behind his drum set twirling one of his black signature drum sticks through his fingers. "Hey beautiful. You ready to start?"

Your grin couldn't possibly get any wider. "Am I ever! You have no idea how long I have waited to try this instrument."

Lars chuckled. "Well first things first, we need to get my throne at the correct height for you to be able to play comfortably."

A few minutes later you were sitting behind Lars' drums, and you were on cloud nine. The two of you spent the next few hours practicing simple beats and rhythm patterns. Soon he had you playing a very slow version of Enter Sandman. "Y/N you are doing amazing! I knew you would be good at this! And you were the one who said that you weren't trying to replace me."

You rested the sticks on the snare drum and smirked. "Lars I can't replace you. You're amazing at drums and also part of the backbone of Metallica."

Just as Lars was about to say something another voice echoed through the room. "He's right ya know... you are doing very well Y/N. It's gonna be awesome to have you play on stage with us at one of our upcoming shows!"

James was standing in the doorway with his white ESP that said 'More Beer' on it. It was kind of ironic to see him holding that since he no longer drank alcohol.

"Thank you James! I know I will be super nervous if I get good enough to play with you guys. I'm just hoping I can keep up with the tempo."

James put the guitar strap over his head and adjusted it so it was across his body. "Well Y/N you're very lucky. Lars is an excellent teacher, and I also will help you. I don't know if you know this, but guitar was actually the third instrument I learned to play. Drums was my second."

You smiled and picked up the drum sticks. "I do know that. I also know that piano was your first."

He picked up a guitar pick and strummed once over all the strings. The sound resonated throughout the entirety of the room. "I underestimated you Y/N. Let's start Sandman again, and this time I will play with you. I'll speed up the tempo of it little by little." 

A few hours later James had you playing the whole song at a pace you were comfortable at. The three of you took a break to grab some warm tea and a snack. Once you were done eating James and Lars headed back to the studio. 

"I'll meet you guys in there, I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." 

Once you got back in there Kirk and Rob were setting up their amps and guitars. Kirk chose your favorite one of his which said White Zombie, and Rob donned a bright green sparkly bass. 

"Hey I heard there was a jam session going on, and I head Y/N was kicking ass!" 

You laughed and shook your head at his comment. "Kirk, I don't know about all that, but I am doing my best." 

James took a swig of his tea and smacked his lips. "I'd have to agree with Kirk Y/N, you're definitely kicking ass and taking names darlin'. Didn't you say you wanted to learn Of Wolf and Man?"

Your eyes lit up at James' mention of one of your favorite Metallica songs, and looked eagerly at Lars. "Oh please teach me! Please! I know it has double bass in it, but I think I can get it down."

Lars wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed your cheek gingerly. "Of course I will teach you baby."

The boys and you spent the next few weeks doing this for about 4 hours every day. Lars didn't want you to get too tired out since you were pregnant. Finally you were playing both Enter Sandman and Of Wolf and Man at it's correct speed. Grabbing the sweat towel Rob provided, you wiped the sweat off your neck and face. You could see Lars and James conversing off in the corner and every once in a while they would look at you. Finally they started walking towards you with shit-eating grins on their faces. 

"So we've been thinking..." James started. "We have a big show coming up this weekend in Chicago, and it would be our honor to have you play both Sandman and Wolf with us on stage." 

Your mouth flew open in shock. Before you could stutter out a response Lars cut in. 

"I mean only if you feel ready min skat. We don't want to rush you into anything you're not comfortable with. We, however, think you're more than ready for this. What do you say baby?"

You jumped up from Lars' drum throne as fast as your growing pregnant belly would allow you, and threw your arms around Lars' neck. "Yes! Yes I would love too! Oh I am so excited!" You broke away from Lars and wrapped your arms around James' torso. He laughed and hugged you back. "Thank you guys so much!" 

The guys took you out to dinner to celebrate. It was great to be able to get out of the mansion. Sure, it was awesome being able to live there and everything, but it was always nice to get out once and a while. The weekend was approaching fast, and you were getting more and more excited by the minute. Plus, you had an appointment the following week with your OB-GYN to finally find out the gender of your two little miracles. You and Lars had decided to tell the boys by popping black balloons with blue and pink confetti inside them. You both figured after the show this weekend would be the perfect time. Hopefully you did the boys proud on stage. You only hoped you could play the songs with the weight that they needed.


	17. ...To Self Destruct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I posted and I'm sorry for that. I have been dealing with a lot of things. If anyone is still reading this I thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNINGS*** Fluff, Nervousness, AND ANGST!!!

The weekend came faster than you expected, and by the time Friday night came around you were a ball of nerves. Thankfully your morning sickness had subsided, but you still felt queasy. Lars got you up early Saturday morning and cooked you a carb oriented breakfast so you would have enough energy on stage. 

Once you had food in your system the queasiness went away, and you felt the excitement coursing through your veins. Finally, you felt like you could actually do this. You had both songs down pat and played them at the tempo they were recorded at. Practices with the band lasted a couple hours every day, and you were surprised to learn that your little ones reacted to the music. Not only would the kick when the sound of the instruments started, but they especially like when James would sing. 

You still hadn't told James, Kirk, or Robert that you were having twins, but you planned to tonight during the encore of the concert. Metallica's pyrotechnics and lighting manager, Rob Koenig, planned on having 1500 drones spelling out 'It's Twins!' in the sky for everyone in the stadium to see. Other than you and Lars, Rob was the only other person to know. He said he would keep it a secret which you were both grateful for. 

It was hard to believe that not only were you about to play on stage with the greatest heavy metal band to ever exist but also that you were due to find out the gender of your babies the week after. You placed a hand on your bulging tummy and rubbed slightly. Pressing inwards, you lightly tried to get a reaction out of your babies, and smiled when one of them pushed back. 

"There's my little feisty baby. You're gonna be Mommy's little firecracker, aren't you? Just like your Daddy."

Your other little one decided to push their whole weight against the other side of your abdomen making you chuckle. 

"Two feisty babies? How will I manage?"

Unbeknownst to you, Lars was leaning against the door frame watching the interaction. His heart swelled watching you caress and talk to his children. He shifted his weight causing the floorboards creak under him and you stopped to glance at him. 

"Don't stop on my account. I love watching you Y/N, you're going to be a wonderful Mother."

He came up to you and ran his fingers lightly over your cheek. His eyes shone with adoration as he leaned in to kiss you, his hand coming to rest on top of yours. You kissed him back sweetly and smiled as he knelt in front of you. Lars rested both his hands on the side of your tummy, placing a delicate kiss right above your belly button before standing back up. 

"You ready to go? We're gonna leave here in about fifteen minutes. I packed double of what I usually bring along for myself, and I've let the crew know that they'll need to get one of my extra drum kits out of storage and tune it for you."

He held your waist, pulling you as close to him as your pregnant tummy would allow. Despite how nervous you knew you would be in just a few hours, a sense of calmness washed over you. Lars knew just how to calm you down, one of the many things you loved about him. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, babe. Just let me go get changed into something more suitable to play in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the afternoon passed faster than you expected, and before you knew it, the boys were halfway through the concert. One of the techs came by with a pair of drumsticks and leaned in to talk to you so you could hear him properly. 

"Wolf is the next song Miss Y/F/N. James will introduce you, and the second drum kit will rise from below the stage. Do you have any questions?"

You shook your head and gripped the sticks tightly in your hands. 

"No... umm, thank you."

The tech patted you on your shoulder reassuringly. He really was a nice guy. All the people who worked for Metallica were. It was something you loved about this band. Everyone was treated like a big family. 

"You'll do great! Just give it your best and pretend it's just you and the guys practicing back at the mansion."

You thanked him and turned your attention back to the stage. Master of Puppets had just finished and James was talking to the crowd while the other three were wiping the sweat from their faces. 

"Can you feel it Chicago?!"

The roar of the crowd filled your ears making your nerves come back with a vengeance. Could you really do this?

"I said can you feel it?!"

Another roar from the crowd made goosebumps rise on your skin. James turned and locked eyes with you before turning back to the crowd. 

"Okay, we're gonna do something a little different now. Something we've never done before. Y'all may remember Lars' beautiful wife-to-be Y/N. She came out and sang with us a couple of concerts ago."

The crowd continued to shout and scream praises, and you were sure the metal sticks would break if you gripped them any tighter. 

"Well, she's here tonight!"

You didn't think the crowd could get any louder, but you were proved wrong as they roared back at James. 

"Now she's pretty nervous about being up here with us. I know you all will help give her a warm welcome! So without further ado, please welcome the lovely Mrs. Ulrich to be on the stage!"

James held his hand out and motioned for you. Lars wiped some more sweat from his face before getting up to take your hand. He held it firmly and kissed your temple, leading you to stand next to one of the speaker boxes. Kirk, Rob, and James came to stand next to you, each of them giving you a welcoming smile. The crowd continued to shout and take pictures of them all standing around you. The feeling was nothing like you'd ever felt. 

James took his signature mic stand in his free hand and brought it to his mouth. His eyes stayed on you as he spoke and it made you feel a little less overwhelmed. 

"Y/N, this is the Metallica family, Metallica family this is Y/N. As you can see, she is very much pregnant which makes her being able to keep up with us all the more awesome! What do ya say? Wanna hear her play a couple songs with us?!"

The crowd got even more wild and crazy as they cheered and jumped up and down. You smiled and waved to the fans before walking back to sit behind the second drum kit that had risen from the stage depths. It was a mirror image of Lars' which made you a lot less nervous. You took a seat on the drum throne and tested the bass drums to see if it was the right height. James turned to you with a shit-eating grin on his face and you shook your head. 

"See! She's already better than Uli and she hasn't even hit the snare yet!" 

James turned back to the crowd as you took a deep breath in to calm your nerves. You could do this. It's not that scary. Moments later you heard the staccato notes of the intro to Of Wolf and Man. Your heart rate sped up and the adrenaline kicked in. Lars' gaze locked with yours and you both came in at the same time to back up the other three as they played. 

The laser lights, pyro, and the sound of the crowd singing fueled the electricity coursing through your veins. You and Lars hit every symbol and rack tom at exactly the same time giving the song much more power to it. Every once in a while you could feel your miracle babies frantically moving around in your tummy and it made you smile. They were definitely going to be musically inclined. 

The first song ended and you let the euphoria soak into your body like it was a sponge. This is what you were meant for. Performing was in your blood. Lars stood up and did a dramatic bow before pointing to you. The fans went wild screaming for you to do another song. Kirk went to the mic to get the filled arena ready for your last song with them. He turned to you and motioned for you to stand up. 

"Fuck yeah! Wasn't she great?! Who's ready for Sandman?!?!"

Sitting back down to adjust yourself, Lars motioned for you to start it out. You worried your lip between your teeth and started a four-count intro on the high hat before everyone else joined in. Everyone in the crowd was jumping up and down shouting 'hey hey hey hey' and you couldn't wipe the grin off your face. 

You hadn't even noticed that Lars had stopped until you saw him tossing drumsticks out into the sea of people. It gave you a thrill to know that you were keeping the boys in time with your on-point rhythm. You let out a laugh when Lars joined Rob for the backing vocals and smiled so wide your cheeks hurt when Kirk and James came to stand by the drumset you were playing. This was by far one of the best days of your life, and nothing could change it. 

After the song, Lars walked you off stage and kissed you sweetly. You hugged him tight before shooing him back out to do the encore. You'd have plenty of time to wind down with him after their last couple of songs. One of the techs handed you a towel and you made your way back to the showers. 

Once you had washed all the sweat off, you donned one of Lars' t-shirts and a pair of sweats. Since you hated waiting for your hair to air dry you decided to blow dry it. Metallica's crew really took care of you. Flipping your hair over you ran the fingers on your right hand through the wet tendrils of your long hair. The heat from the blow dryer felt good on your skin. The noise of the appliance drowned out the door opening and you didn't hear footsteps approaching until it was too late. 

Rough hands gripped your hair and pulled you upright sending shooting pain through your body. Before you could scream the point of a sharp blade poked at your abdomen. 

"Make any sound at all, and I'll cut you I swear it!"

That voice... No... No, he couldn't be here. Tears slid down your cheeks as you tried to think of a way out. You knew no one was back here. All the crew was up tending to the boys, and their encore was at least a good ten minutes long. Plenty of time for Cole to kill you if he wanted too. 

"Y/N Y/N Y/N... How could you betray me like this hmm? You know I wanted a family with you. Wanted to marry you and make you my bride."

He ran his fingers across your cheek, the smell of alcohol filled your nostrils making your stomach lurch. 

"But instead of being with me you chose to be with that Danish piece of shit. Let him knock you up too you little slut. Well, that's no problem. Once he discovers you're gone he won't know where to look. I can still make you mine Y/N. You've always been mine!"

His fist collided with the side of your head and the last thing you remembered was hitting the tile floor. Then there was nothing... nothing but blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something in second person. I usually don't, but I thought I would give it a try. Please let me know if I should continue this one. :) Thank you everyone for reading. <3


End file.
